Find My Way Home
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: AU - Kurt and Blaine, live in New York, have been best friends for years and never got together. When they go to Mike and Tina's wedding Kurt gets upset at the thought of never getting married and gets very drunk, leading him to Blaine's hotel room for a drunken night of fun. What will happen afterwards? Based on the Monica and Chandler relationship in Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I've started a new WIP sorry! This is based on a gkm prompt by belacqua_xo.

* * *

Having friends in the city of New York turned out to be the most important part of Kurt's dream. Achieving everything he ever wanted wasn't as easy as he thought it might be but no matter the path he took, no matter the journey, he always had his friends.

Kurt and Rachel lived together through relationships, auditions and successes and despite her diva behaviour sometimes, he couldn't imagine anyone else he would be able to share everything with. Except perhaps Blaine.

Blaine, like he had promised had applied and easily achieved a place at NYADA. Santana had promptly decided she would live with Blaine when he moved to New York, declaring she couldn't share bathroom space with Kurt and Rachel anymore and Blaine didn't have a say in the matter. It was decided.

They had all grown, all finished college, all started on making their dreams come true and although life was changeable, although it tossed them this way and that, they had each other and their friendship.

* * *

"I can't believe Tike are finally getting married," Rachel squealed as she opened her invitation by the door to the apartment she shared with Kurt. Kurt laughed as he made tea, having opened his earlier, he already knew.

"I didn't know we were still using those names," he said chuckling, "I never did know what ours was."

"Oh Hummelberry of course," Rachel said coming into the kitchen to kiss him sweetly on the cheek as she accepted her cup of tea. Kurt smiled.

"Of course," he said. "Will you be going with Finn?"

"Yes I think so," she said shyly.

"You two need to get together already," he said slightly irritated and walking over to the sofa. "I mean it's been years of this going back and forth. You need to commit already and that sounds strange seeing as you nearly made the ultimate commitment in high school. Can you imagine being married now?" he asked incredulous. Rachel shook her head.

"Did you get your invitation?" Santana asked as she opened the door, wine in hand. Blaine was walking behind with a collection of movies in hand.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed, getting up and showing hers to Santana. Kurt wandered to the kitchen to get glasses as Blaine came in.

"It's good news right?" Kurt asked as Blaine came in.

"Yeah, they've been together for years," Blaine said, "It's about time really."

"Yeah I guess," Kurt said.

"You don't sound convinced?" Blaine said as they took drinks to the sofa.

"Oh Kurt's just getting a bee in his bonnet because he's not the first to get married out of the group," Santana smirked as she heard the last part of their conversation.

"You want to get married?" Rachel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well I mean, it'll be nice eventually," Kurt said defensively, "But clearly that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"What about that guy from Vogue?" Blaine asked, "He seemed nice."

"Yeah we did the usual," Kurt said blushing under the scrutiny, "Five dates, started fooling around for a bit but I got bored. He was nice enough, just couldn't hold a conversation."

"But you had Vogue to talk about!" Rachel exclaimed as if she couldn't believe what Kurt was saying.

"Yes Rachel," Kurt said impatiently, "But that conversation soon dries up and we both know the same gossip. We had nothing else and there certainly wasn't that…."

"Je ne sais quoi," Blaine finished.

"Exactly," Kurt said smiling.

"But Kurt if you never give anyone a chance you'll never have a relationship and I'll have to buy you cats."

"I have relationships Rachel," he said, hurt now at the image of himself older with cats. "And anyway why are we talking about my love life all of a sudden? Blaine's not in a relationship and your relationship with Finn isn't exactly normal," he said pointing to Rachel.

"Ouch," Santana said laughing in admiration at Kurt as she lay back in her seat, "Kurt's kitty claws are out."

"Well I couldn't exactly say you, I guess," Kurt said, "Now you're back with Brittany."

Rachel looked a little chastised so she turned to the movies.

"So what are we watching while we eat take-out?"

"The Notebook!" Kurt and Blaine shouted together and Rachel nodded excitedly in agreement.

"I need to get better friends," Santana said defeated but picking up the DVD regardless. "I get to decide what we eat then."

The movie finished, food eaten, Santana left to meet some friends in a bar downtown and Rachel said she was going to bed for an early rehearsal. Blaine and Kurt tidied and ended up finishing wine on the sofa.

"Don't worry about what she said," Blaine said after a comfortable silence and Kurt looked at him immediately knowing what he meant, the worry evident on his face. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. Picky is good, you just haven't found Mr Right that's all." Blaine smiled warmly, knowing he should follow his own advice and not worry either.

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt said, "I know I shouldn't listen to her but it just got me thinking. I don't know what I'm doing, do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I date, I fall around but nothing lasts, no one seems to stick," he said, "Rachel's right, I'm going to end up with cats and old records and big dreams that never happened."

"Hey that's a load of crap," Blaine said, "Look we've been living here for a while now, settled into New York life and it goes fast. I mean you have a fantastic job at Vogue where you design and model – how many people can say that? You've had roles off Broadway, you never stay still enough to realise that you _are_ living your dreams Kurt."

Kurt thought about it, looking into his swirling glass of wine. Looking up at Blaine who was near him on the sofa, his golden orbs swirling with honey looking so earnest, he smiled.

"Why are you single Blaine?" he said smiling at him. "Rachel's been joking with me for years that we should just hook-up and be done with it." He laughed and went a slight shade of pink at the suggestion but Blaine laughed too.

"Yes Santana says the same thing. I guess it never happened did it?" Blaine suddenly looked at Kurt's toned thighs in his tight pants as his knees were drawn closer and he gulped. It must have been the wine that caused the rush of blood south, he reasoned and he changed his seating position to cover the slight bulge.

"Do you remember the Warbler gap attack?" Kurt laughed, "You were so determined to be romantic and you looked so earnest and cute. You know I thought you were going to sing to me when you suggested singing on Valentine's Day? Gosh that seems an age ago…." Kurt's eyes wandered away from Blaine's face as if he was thinking back to all those times that he had wished and admired from a distance.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked, incredulous, "You liked me then?" He sat up, his eyes wide.

"Yeah didn't you know?" Kurt chuckled, "I must have been a better actor than I thought. I had a massive crush on you but I got over it." He laughed but he looked a little worried at his slightly inebriated confession.

"I can't believe gorgeous Kurt Hummel had a crush on me," Blaine said not looking at Kurt and Kurt was suddenly reminded of seventeen year old Blaine, enthusiastic and cute.

"Gorgeous Kurt Hummel?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I mean I thought you were so out of my league I just didn't bother," Blaine said as way of explanation. "I loved being your friend and after a while that became better than anything else that could have happened, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I said to myself too," Kurt said, standing and taking Blaine's wine glass. "I better get to bed, early day at Vogue tomorrow."

"Coffee tomorrow around 4?" Blaine asked as he headed to the door. Kurt nodded in agreement and hugged him goodbye.

* * *

Mike and Tina's planned wedding irked Blaine a little more than he let on to the others. With all the dream making, recording his own EP and selling it around the bars and clubs he sung at around New York, he hadn't had much time to form lasting relationships. But now as he looked around his empty apartment that he shared with Santana, he realised perhaps he had focused on the wrong thing. Maybe happiness didn't come in planning for the future and making sure you could survive on your own. Maybe it was all about who you shared your life experiences with.

He had dated, of course he had, but as he prepared to get into bed, he knew that he was in the same situation as Kurt. He would date, see a guy for five or six dates, just enough to realise they weren't compatible or they didn't have the chemistry and someone else would come along to catch his eye. The great thing about his job was the social side - meeting new people within the music industry that had similar hopes and dreams. As he got into bed he realised he had never had a chance to feel lonely with Kurt and Rachel living a few doors away and Santana filling any other time and space he had left. He was never alone but he suddenly wanted what Mike and Tina had – stability, domesticity and love.

Weeks went on though and nothing really changed. Blaine and Kurt weren't really sure what to do with this sudden desire to find a relationship similar to their friends' and comfortable friendship with the four of the them continued. Finn came round more and more frequently now he was teaching in New York and plans were made for all five of them to return to Lima to see their friends get married.

At the rehearsal dinner, the most surprising thing after everyone had caught up on the gossip and the news, was Karofsky. Kurt felt a little silly calling him that after all they had been through in high school so he quickly changed it to Dave as he was introduced to his boyfriend. Pleasant conversation ensued where Blaine and Kurt found out about how Dave had met Ben and they were now living together in Columbus, where Dave worked for a sports marketing company and Ben was an accountant. Dave looked so different from his pale, joyless self in that hospital all those years before. It was clear he had found his soulmate, found his dream and was living the life he had always wanted. It was scary to think that he was doing nearly exactly what Kurt had predicted he would do and Dave joked saying he should go into the psychic business. They left to take their seats for the rehearsal dinner meal and Blaine and Kurt joined the rest of the reunited New Directions.

Conversations and catch-ups ensued but Blaine noticed Kurt steadily drinking as the night carried on and he became worried. It was only as the meal finished and more drinks ordered that Blaine managed to talk to Kurt alone.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, touching Kurt's elbow gently. Kurt looked confused as he grabbed another drink.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Kurt," Blaine said simply and Kurt's confident expression crumpled.

"Ok, ok," he said shaking his head slowly, "It bothers me."

"What does?"

"Dave and Ben," Kurt said, "Do you remember what we said weeks ago about relationships and wanting more than the casual dates we've had?" Blaine nodded. "Well Dave has it. After all his issues at high school, the bullying, the outing, the attempted suicide, now he has a beautiful relationship with the love of his life. I mean you can just tell they're going to be together forever."

Kurt took a seat and physically slumped, Blaine joining him on the seat.

"You know, Rachel's right," Kurt said defeated, "I'm never going to get married."

"You know that is ridiculous," Blaine said shaking his head, "I mean have you seen you? Who wouldn't want you?"

Kurt laughed.

"Thanks Blaine, but I think I'm just going to spend the night steadily drinking myself into oblivion. See you later."

Blaine tried to keep an eye on Kurt during the evening but eventually he saw him chatting with Rachel and Mercedes and he thought he'd be ok. He looked like he'd slowed the drinking down and Blaine started talking to Sam and reminiscing on all the songs they had sung together in glee. Blaine decided to call it a night shortly after.

He was safely tucked away in bed in his pyjamas an hour later, watching television in his hotel room when there was a knock at the door.

"Really living it up in Ohio Blaine," Kurt laughed, holding another drink and looking Blaine up and down. Blaine was wearing his silk monogrammed blue pyjamas and he looked defensive.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting company at," he said, glancing at his watch, "9:15." Kurt smirked as he came in. "Oh wow that is pathetic," Blaine said which only made Kurt chuckle more.

"Have you just been drinking?" Blaine said, worried.

"Yeah," Kurt said, stirring his drink with his red straw, "I got to thinking that I was going to die alone and unmarried, perhaps eaten alive by my cats."

"Kurt," Blaine said, looking a little annoyed at his best friend, "You are not going to die alone. You were the most gorgeous man in that room downstairs, in fact you're the most gorgeous man in most rooms and…."

The kiss. It was so sudden Blaine was knocked slightly off his feet as Kurt placed his lips hard on Blaine's and wound his arms around his neck.

"Woah, woah, woah," Blaine said, as soon as he could speak, "You and I just made out. You and I are making out?"

"Well not anymore," Kurt said laughing, "I thought it would be fun."

Blaine looked carefully at Kurt. He would be lying if he had never thought about Kurt and what it would be like. I mean he was human and his best friend was beautiful but he looked over Kurt's flushed face, his grin like the Cheshire cat and he had to ask.

"How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to know I want to do this. Not so drunk that you have to worry about taking advantage."

"That's the perfect amount," Blaine said and they practically jumped onto the bed. This time was more tentative, hands slowly found cheeks and lips grazed each other but it was intoxicating and warm and Blaine sighed into it.

"You know what is strange?" Kurt murmured as they parted, his lips cherry red, his smile beautiful. "This doesn't feel strange."

"I know," Blaine muttered, in awe of the man next to him on the bed. "Do you still want to do this?"

Kurt nodded and smiled some more. He walked to the bed and they snuck under the covers, undressing so they were naked.

"We're going to see each other naked," Kurt said nervously.

"I know," Blaine said smiling. He suddenly knew he had never looked forward to something so much. "Shall we look together?"

"On the count of three," Kurt said, nerves making him shake slightly. "One, two, three…"

And they looked. Just for a second, a peak under the covers and then back to the surface but Blaine knew he would never be the same again. Just a glimpse had shown Kurt was well endowed, his perfect pink cock effectively changing everything.

"Well I get the impression that might change our friendship forever," Blaine said laughing.

"Oh well, we weren't all that close," Kurt said jokingly and he dived right in.

Kisses had never felt so easy and light. They giggled at first but Kurt's lips were so soft and they caressed Blaine's lips so well that they spent a good half an hour exploring ways of coming undone through kissing alone. It had never been like this with anyone else, Blaine knew and hearing Kurt sigh and moan into the kisses as their tongues discovered each other, did things that no one else had. Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip and then he had to taste the white skin on Kurt's neck, that at just once glance made Blaine want to blemish and bruise with marks of his own.

"How can you think you'd end up alone," Blaine started muttering along Kurt's neck as he sucked and placed open mouth kisses here, making Kurt moan. "You're so beautiful Kurt," he said, "So fucking gorgeous."

Kurt moaned loudly, hearing his normally polite best friend swear and he inadvertently bucked his hips against Blaine's thigh, causing him to realise just how turned on Kurt was.

"Fuck Kurt," he hissed on contact and Blaine's hips bucked in return. Placing Kurt on his back, Blaine teased him with kisses while he lubed his fingers from the small bottle he had brought, just on the off chance he might get lucky this weekend. He circled Kurt's entrance and went in past the first ring of muscle as Kurt mewled in pleasure, closing his eyes against the already overwhelming sensation. Two fingers were inserted, then three until Kurt was a writhing mess underneath him and Blaine thought he could come from the sight alone.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt panted, "You need to…. I need you. Fuck I need you."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice but Kurt wasn't expecting the hands on his hips as he was hoisted above him. Kurt straddled him quickly and Blaine put the condom on and lubed up. Kurt went down slowly but it still caused Blaine to almost scream in pleasure.

"Fuck you're so tight Kurt," he breathed, "So tight."

They started slowly, Blaine almost begging to go slow.

"This will end embarrassingly quickly otherwise," he said, closing his eyes against the pleasure.

"You can move," he said after a while and Kurt found a rhythm of going up and down, while Blaine raised and lowered his hips. Getting his breathing under control he opened his eyes to see the most glorious sight. Kurt's head was thrown back in pleasure, his white porcelain skin almost glowing in the dim light from the lamp. He looked so beautifully debauched that Blaine just wanted to nibble on that skin and mark it.

"Fuck Kurt," he shouted, "Look at you."

"I can't," Kurt said chuckling, but his own eyes wandered over Blaine's tanned and toned chest in appreciation. Blaine grabbed his ass and kneaded the firm cheeks in his hands, causing Kurt to keen in pleasure. Blaine watched him still slightly, then come as he rode it out and made the most awesome noises. Blaine watched, in awe that his best friend was so beautiful and he'd never really noticed before and he came too.

Kurt cleaned them up and lay down on top of the covers afterwards, nerves and embarrassment long gone. He laughed as he looked at Blaine, still obviously recovering from his high.

"Was it good?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine asked laughing, "That was the most amazing sex I have ever had. We need to do that more often."

Kurt laughed and snuck under the covers, causing Blaine to do the same. As soon as Blaine was settled in the bed, Kurt came closer, Blaine opening his arms wide to include Kurt in the warm nook between neck and shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm getting married today!" Mike exclaimed as he burst into Blaine's hotel room, lifting his hands in the air and doing a "woo hoo!" for added effect. Blaine merely poked his head above the covers and smiled indulgently.

"Morning Mike," he said.

"I'm getting married _to-day_!"

"Yeah you are!" Blaine said, finding it too easy to join in the madness.

"Woo hoo!" Mike exclaimed and promptly closed the door which caused Kurt to raise his chestnut-coloured messy head from where it had been hiding beneath the covers.

"Do you think he knew I was here?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt for the first time that morning and smirked slightly. He shook his head.

"I doubt it," he said, "He's in his own little world of weddings and future married bliss."

Blaine blushed slightly as flashes of memory came back to him – soft peach skin, blue piercing eyes - dark and lust blown, screams of more and harder – Kurt seemed to understand what he was remembering and blushed too.

"Well I've never done that with you before," Blaine suddenly said, anything to ease the tension as he remained wrapped tight in the duvet.

"Nope," Kurt said, laughing slightly.

"So how are you? How are ya? You ok?" Blaine stuttered on his words, avoiding looking at Kurt until he got his mind around the notion that he had done it with Kurt. He had fucked his best friend!

"Yep, yes," Kurt replied, nodding emphatically as if to prove the point. "You?"

"Oh yes," Blaine said, "Definitely."

"Well I better get going," Kurt said, turning to Blaine in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, absolutely," Blaine said, now unsure where to look as his eyes flitted to and fro across the bedroom.

"Could you not look?" Kurt said, suddenly embarrassed as he attempted to leave the bed when he was decidedly naked.

"I don't want to look," Blaine said, smiling slightly as he turned away politely, determined to be the perfect gentleman but finding it hard knowing that his best friend was definitely hot and naked next to him.

They got ready for the wedding in their separate rooms, Blaine soon helping an anxious but excited Mike get changed into his wedding attire.

"Have you seen Kurt?" Mike asked after a little while, hoping that Kurt would put his nerves to rest about his outfit.

"I'm not seeing Kurt," Blaine blurted as soon as he heard the question but Mike just looked at him as if he had grown two heads and went to look for Kurt himself.

Kurt was helping the girls get ready for the wedding too. Their lilac bridesmaid dresses and bouquets sorted, he was hanging around, checking everything was in place when Mike appeared.

"You look mighty handsome," he said reassuring Mike and hinting that he was in for quite a sight later with Tina in her beautiful dress. Mike ran off to get his button hole and Kurt went with the girls to the church.

"Right everyone's here," Santana said as she came back to the vestry with the girls. She turned to Kurt who seemed to be in charge. "I've just sneaked a peek in the other room and Mike, Finn and Sam are all ready. Blaine is in his space next to Sam."

"I don't care where Blaine is," Kurt said suddenly and a little too vehemently, "Why should I want to know where Blaine is?" He started to laugh, trying to indicate he wasn't concerned. "You know sometimes I don't even like Blaine." He laughed some more and turned to get the girls so he didn't notice Santana's surprised expression. Her eyes became slits as she considered the new way Kurt was acting but she started to walk to her place as the wedding started.

They were paired up – Rachel and Finn; Sam and Brittany; Blaine and Kurt; Mercedes and Artie as they came out of the two side rooms and prepared to walk down the aisle in front of Tina, dressed beautifully in white. Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt as he saw him properly for the first time since he'd left his hotel room.

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as they walked down the aisle together. "What we did last night was…."

"Stupid," Kurt said chuckling, the memory of a hot breath on his ear the night before.

"Totally stupid, crazy," Blaine said laughing too and smiling pleasantly to people that were watching from their seats in the church.

"What were we thinking?" Kurt said, laughing and smiling at the guests. They prepared to part ways to stand on separate sides as the ceremony started.

"I'm coming over tonight though?" Blaine asked, a slight panicked expression on his face as he leant a little closer before he would separate from him.

"Oh yeah definitely," Kurt said, nodding simply as he stood on his side, giving a shy smile to Blaine as he stood next to Mike and Finn. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Tears were shed as Mike and Tina spoke their vows and declared their love amidst the promise that they would stand by each other forever. Kurt wasn't so worried about finding 'the one' now, remembering the ghost of friendly hands and hot passion from an unexpected source. Life was for living and he was still young. He caught Blaine's eye during the service and smiled, knowing that tonight was going to be just as good as the night before.

They next saw each other in the line for the buffet food and Blaine came a little closer to Kurt to whisper so no one would hear.

"Look, I hope you don't take this the wrong way and I know we said we'd hook up later," he started, looking a little sheepish, "But I was just a little worried about what it would do to our friendship." And Kurt felt instantly guilty that he hadn't thought of it at all. Blaine was always so considerate and sensible. Kurt felt a little embarrassed that he had thought only of how hot last night was. Blaine was a good friend, his best and he didn't want to jeopardise that.

"Yeah you're right," Kurt said, ladling his plate with pasta, "I'm sorry. How could we have let this happen?"

"Three times," Blaine said, trying to sound annoyed with himself but the images and the sounds from before came back and he was secretly impressed that he had it in him to go that long. Their chemistry was surprising to Blaine and kind of amazing.

"I blame the wedding," Kurt said.

"Yeah, bad wedding," Blaine said, whacking his ladle on a glass bowl.

"I mean we're away," Kurt continued as they both ladled food onto their plates. "We're away and can't be held accountable for our actions."

"Exactly," Blaine said, nodding and smiling in agreement. There was a slight pause as Kurt thought over what he was about to say.

"But as long as we're in Ohio and at this wedding, which has obviously started crazy ideas and weird happenings," he began, hoping that Blaine would catch his drift. "We can keep doing it right?"

"Well I don't think we have a choice," Blaine said with mock solemnity. "But when we're back home?"

"We don't do it?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Right," Blaine said, understanding, "Only here."

"Right."

Kurt had finished piling his plate with food that he probably wouldn't eat.

"You know," Blaine started, his eyes burning into Kurt's inquisitive gaze, "I saw a wine cellar downstairs…." A glance, a raised eyebrow and Kurt dropped his plate quickly.

"I'll meet you there in two minutes."

"Ok," Blaine couldn't have got out of there any quicker.

* * *

The wine cellar was dark and dusty but as soon as Blaine came down the stairs and opened the door to reveal Kurt apparently waiting patiently, he was pushed roughly against the door and it clicked shut.

"Oh god," Kurt breathed as he could already feel Blaine hard against his thigh, "What are you doing to me?"

"Anything, anything you want," Blaine whispered as he trailed open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of pale skin that Kurt had exposed as he rested his head on the door. Blaine rutted slightly against him in desperation, wondering what fire Kurt had awoken in him in a matter of hours. It really wasn't the wedding, surely?

"God you're so hot," Blaine breathed against his neck, "So fucking gorgeous…"

The deepness of his voice, the hot breath, the swear, all had Kurt desperate to hear more, desperate to feel more. His hips thrust upwards.

"I can't come in this suit," Kurt gasped as Blaine pressed even harder along his thigh.

"I've got a better idea," Blaine said, parting and lowering his body so he sat on his knees. Looking up at Kurt, his honey coloured eyes lust blown and so amazingly bright, Blaine started to unzip his pants and Kurt gulped, suddenly worried that he would come embarrassingly early.

"Oh god…."

He licked tentatively, suddenly aware that he was licking his best friend, he was seeing Kurt up close and very personal but he took it all in and began to lick faster, swirling over the head and making Kurt moan loudly.

"Oh fuck Blaine…."

Kurt suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands but he looked down just as Blaine peered up at Kurt, his eyelashes fanning his face beautifully and Kurt decided to place his fingers in his hair, desperate to mess the tamed slickness atop his head. Blaine hummed around his cock at the contact and Kurt's hips thrust forward, inadvertently pushing himself further into the wet perfect heat of Blaine's mouth. Deep thrusts, paired with gentle licks and moaning around Kurt's length, had Kurt coming down his throat a few minutes later and Blaine came off with a slight pop.

"Gosh that was fantastic…." Kurt whispered, his knees weak, his eyes taking in the sight of a flush Blaine beaming with pride and wiping slightly at his mouth.

"Why thank you," Blaine said, jokingly.

"Can I return the favour?" Kurt asked mischievously and Blaine laughed.

"Of course kind sir," Blaine said, making quick work of his zip, "Be my guest."

* * *

They came out later, trying to piece themselves together again so they didn't look so dishevelled. Rachel soon accosted Kurt as he came out of the wine cellar at a different time to Blaine.

"Where have you been Kurt?" she asked, "Tina's about to throw the bouquet and you should be there to catch it."

"Rachel, it's only a girl's tradition," Kurt said exasperated, "I'm not that sad and desperate."

"Ok it was only an idea," she said slightly perturbed. Kurt caught Blaine's eye as he left the wine cellar, completely unknown to Rachel, and Blaine winked naughtily. Kurt suddenly wondered how long it would be appropriate to wait until he could jump Blaine again.

Another opportunity didn't arrive until much later. The party carried on into the wee hours with the first dance, cutting of the cake and bouquet throwing, as well as glee songs and dancing with friends he hadn't seen in ages. Kurt and Blaine knew they couldn't get away with leaving early but later, as people went to bed, Kurt slipped into Blaine's bedroom unnoticed.

Quick fumbling started; clothes nearly ripped off and giggles until there was a frantic knocking at the door.

"Blaine, Blaine," Sam said desperately, "I need to borrow your room. I met a hot girl downstairs and Artie's in my room."

"Well I have a hot guy in my room," Blaine suddenly said, aware that he sounded childish and petty but the idea of not spending the night with Kurt had him suddenly feeling desperate and horny.

"No you don't," Sam said, through the door, "It's just Kurt, I saw you two go in together."

Just Kurt. Kurt pulled a face and his shoulders sunk.

"Look, who's the one that's gonna get lucky tonight, eh?" Sam said, "Me or you?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt from his position by the door and he felt defeated. He knew he couldn't mention what had occurred between the two of them since the start of the wedding so he smiled sadly at Kurt and turned back to face the door.

"I would have to say _you_," Blaine said grimacing as if the very words were like dust and ashes in his mouth. "What if we want to watch a movie in here?"

"Yeah," Kurt said eagerly. He searched frantically for a film in the room. "We've already paid for it. It's 'The Little Mermaid'," he said brandishing the film and showing it to Sam through the gap in the now open door.

"'The Little Mermaid'?" Sam said, suddenly excited. "I _love_ that movie."

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

They found themselves snuggled up in bed together in quite a different way than they had expected during the night. Sam was determined to keep them in the room to watch 'The Little Mermaid' and as soon as that was over, his hot girl forgotten, he had insisted they watch other Disney movies well into the night. He eventually fell asleep between Kurt and Blaine, his head in Kurt's lap, his feet nestled on Blaine's legs and snoring lightly.

"We have to leave for New York in an hour," Blaine whispered next to Kurt, his hair sticking up as it rested on the headboard behind him. He looked dishevelled and tired and Kurt looked at the walls and door around him.

"I know," he said, slightly desperately, "I've been looking at that door, it looks pretty soundproof don't you think?" Blaine looked too, suddenly awake and eager.

"We can't do that," he said and Kurt's face fell. "That's insane. I mean a) he could wake up and b) you know… let's go for it." They tried to slide Sam off their bodies but only succeeded in waking him and causing him to jump in alarm.

"Wha- what's happening?" Sam said groggily.

"Nothing," Kurt said sadly, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were seated on the flight a couple of hours later – tired and cranky, seated thankfully away from everyone else they knew. The only hint of tension being their tensed arms on the seat rests between them.

"You know maybe it's a good idea that we didn't get to do it again," Kurt said quietly, thinking over the day before and all that happened.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, "I suppose it makes it more special," he started but the words felt banal as soon as they left his mouth. He sat up in his seat slightly when an idea dawned.

"You know, technically we're still over Ohio," he said, twisting his body so he was facing Kurt eagerly. Kurt smiled brightly.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said, "Maybe I'll see you there in a bit?"

"Okay," Blaine said grinning and sitting up. He was just about to join Kurt after a few minutes when Rachel plonked herself down next to him and leaned in close.

"I've been thinking," she said quietly and Blaine instantly knew he'd be there for quite a while. "I was thinking, as I watched Tina walk down the aisle – am I ever going to know true love like that? I mean, I thought Finn and I were that, I thought we were special and forever and soulmates but look where that left me. I don't know what we are now, I don't know what he wants. Maybe no one would ever want to marry me, maybe I'm not what anyone wants. Maybe I'm not marriage material."

"No of course that's not true," Blaine said hoping he was saying the right thing. The only image that kept flitting through his mind was one of Kurt, desperate and horny and waiting in the plane bathroom. Maybe he was preparing himself, leaning on the sink and waiting hungrily. Wait, Rachel was saying something else.

"…. He could be the one but maybe he's not, maybe I was mistaken and I should concentrate on my career and not worry about love?"

Blaine nodded slightly, not giving any advice and knowing that Rachel really wasn't expecting any.

"But then without love what will I be? I'll just be someone that goes through life alone, with no experiences of heartache and joy to help with performances, nothing but myself."

She carried on, Blaine barely listening, hardly responding and eventually Kurt came out of the bathroom to stand next to Blaine.

"Wow, you were in the bathroom a long time," Rachel said to Kurt, looking worried.

"I know," Kurt said, looking directly at Blaine, who blushed slightly.

"Urgh," Rachel said, grimacing. Thankfully the plane was due to land soon and both Kurt and Rachel had to return to their correct seats.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as soon as Kurt was seated. "She wouldn't leave."

"It's fine, I know what she's like," Kurt said smiling sadly.

* * *

They arrived back at their apartments, Rachel dropping her stuff and immediately deciding that she would see Finn, Blaine knowing that despite the lack of advice given to her, she had reached some kind of decision about their relationship. Santana explained that she was taking Brittany to dinner and suddenly Blaine and Kurt found themselves alone in the apartment.

"Well we are certainly alone," Kurt said, laughing slightly as he started to boil the kettle and Blaine chuckled near him.

"Good job we had that 'not in New York' rule," Blaine said ruefully and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Since we're on that subject," Kurt began, "I just wanted to tell you, well," he started, struggling to explain himself. "I was going through a really bad time in Ohio. What with Karofsky and everyone mentioning my lack of relationships and feeling convinced I was going to die alone with my cats, that night meant a lot to me and I guess I just wanted to say thanks."

"Well that night meant a lot to me too," Blaine said, looking slightly bashful and not for the first time that weekend, Kurt thought he looked completely adorable, his lashes fanning his face, his lips pink and stretched into a smile. "Not because I was in a bad place, just because you're really hot." He laughed and Kurt laughed, the tension gone.

"Thanks," Kurt said smiling.

"And I'm hot too?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"You're hot too," Kurt said giggling and they hugged.

"Right I better go unpack," Blaine said, walking to the door with his stuff. Kurt waved goodbye from the kitchen and finished making his tea. It was only as he stood there, a split second of time leaving him, when he realised and walked tentatively to the door and paused. He shook his head, knowing he probably shouldn't want what he wanted. Blaine suddenly opened the door again.

"I still feel like I'm in Ohio," Blaine said breathlessly, a pink tinge to his cheeks, "Does that count?"

"Oh yes," Kurt breathed and bounded towards Blaine in a passionate kiss, nearly knocking Blaine off his feet. It was then Blaine's turn to walk them backwards towards Kurt's bedroom, ignoring the whistle of the kettle and Kurt breathing only through his nose.

"Oh god Blaine," Kurt breathed, feeling the back of his knees hitting his bed as he sank down, Blaine tumbling on top of him. "You taste so good."

Blaine fumbled with Kurt's top and finding his fingers shaking with pent up energy and desperation to touch and feel, Kurt placed his own hand on top of Blaine's.

"Allow me," Kurt said, smiling slightly with such sincere adoration in his eyes, Blaine wanted to melt against him on the bed. Kurt undid his own buttons as Blaine eased his body off so he could see underneath. Kurt's pale chest was revealed showing his toned and perfectly amazing stomach underneath. Blaine touched his soft skin as if he was mesmerised by the silky touch beneath him and Kurt sighed and leant into the contact. Blaine continued to undress Kurt who lay beneath him and Blaine got up to do the same but instead of going under the covers, they remained on top, both perfectly exposed to the other. Kurt was suddenly desperate to touch and his fingers roamed over Blaine's chest and clawed over his back. He wondered why they weren't kissing and he leant forward, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss that was now tender and slow. It had only been rushed and passionate before but now Blaine wanted to savour the moment, enjoy every second.

They took their time discovering how to make the other come undone and sigh with pleasure. They found spots to kiss and nibble and touch, to make moans leave their lips and hips to spasm in search of friction. They opened their eyes, looked at the expanse of skin beneath their fingers in awe of what they were doing and who they were with but enjoying every touch, every kiss. It seemed that they couldn't get enough and soon they were slick with lube and rocking together, kissing and panting along necks and placing open mouthed kisses wherever their lips landed. It was slow, it was languid and for some strange reason far more intimate than sex had been a few nights previously. They brought each other to climax, lying and rutting together and both kept their eyes open, searching for hesitation but finding none. What felt strange was the idea that they should have been doing this for so much longer.

Kurt cleaned a sleepy Blaine afterwards and they changed, padding their way to the kitchen where Kurt started dinner. They ate and chatted, deciding on a movie for later and laughing and joking as usual. It felt so domestic, like a relationship that had been going on for years and nothing would have appeared different to Santana and Rachel who came back to the apartment later in the evening, if it wasn't for the gentle touches and the small smiles gracing their lips. Rachel was completely oblivious but Santana looked at them suspiciously. She couldn't tell what had caused the difference just yet and nothing was overtly sexual about them but she knew something had changed between them and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

Their relationship became easy between them. They snuck off when they could, spent as much alone time as they could manage and it seemed natural and oh so beautiful between them. Kurt couldn't believe how easy it felt to be around Blaine like that. He had always found Blaine attractive, always known him to be an amazing friend but putting the two together had never really appeared to be an option before. Now the bridge had been crossed they suddenly realised they should have been doing this all along and were trying to make up for lost time.

Keeping it a secret seemed a wise decision at the time but actually making sure it was kept a secret proved more difficult than either had assumed. Finding time alone seemed to be an issue and Kurt was amazed at how little time he had to himself without either Rachel or Santana bothering them. It seemed both the girls were constantly in the apartment and no excuse could be made for Kurt to suddenly go to Blaine's apartment without it looking suspicious. Blaine realised they constantly spent their time at Kurt and Rachel's apartment and started to think of reasons why they might go to his place soon.

One lucky evening, Santana and Rachel out with Brittany and Finn respectively, Blaine and Kurt decided to have a bubble bath with champagne to celebrate Kurt's successful first audition for a Broadway role.

"You look cute in bubbles," Kurt said, chinking glasses with Blaine and beaming.

"Oh you're just liquored up," Blaine said chuckling as they leaned in for a kiss. A sudden knock was heard at the door.

"It's me," Rachel said, "I'm coming in."

Blaine suddenly panicked, knowing that Rachel and Kurt had this kind of relationship where they didn't mind seeing each other naked and often came in the bathroom while the other was showering or bathing. He ducked under water, leaving Kurt amidst the bubbles and candles.

Rachel stormed in and only when her eyes alighted on the sight before her did her eyes widen and a smirk grace her lips.

"It's been a long, hard day," Kurt stuttered, going very red and trying to sink in on himself. "You're home early."

"Yeah Finn threw up," Rachel said sadly, "He went home. I'm going to get some pizza, do you want some?"

"No pizza, no thank you, bye bye now," Kurt said hurriedly, aware that Blaine was underwater and holding his breath. Rachel turned to go, then changed her mind.

"You sure? No stuffed crust, no garlic bread, diet coke?"

"For the last time Rachel, no," Kurt shouted, "Get out!"

"Ok, ok," she said, making a hasty retreat. As soon as the door was shut, Blaine emerged.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said, "Are you ok? She wouldn't leave and kept asking if I wanted pizza."

"Pizza?" Blaine said, his interest suddenly piqued, "I could do with some pizza." Kurt nodded.

"Rachel!" he shouted and Blaine went under again.

"Yeah," she said, coming in again.

"Could I get some pizza, just a medium pepperoni with garlic bread on the side and a diet coke – ah, ah, ah," Kurt shouted as Blaine pinched him under the water. "A normal coke too."

Rachel looked at him strangely then left with his order.

The following morning, Santana and Blaine decided to eat breakfast at Rachel and Kurt's apartment, Blaine having already snuck out of Kurt's room in the early hours of the morning to return to his own apartment, where Santana had seemed oblivious to the fact that he hadn't slept there during the night. They greeted a sleepy Rachel over cornflakes and Blaine smiled cutely at Kurt who was pouring coffee. Keeping his face neutral after having seen Kurt gloriously naked a few hours ago as the light poured in from the street below, became rather difficult for Blaine, who showed most of his feelings on his face. Kurt tried to remain impassive.

"Morning," Blaine said cheerily and Santana grimaced.

"I will never understand why I decided to live with a morning person," she said as she took a cup of coffee from Kurt.

"I think it's adorable," Kurt said and his fingers itched to touch Blaine gently on his arm in reassurance as he passed him a mug too.

"You would," Santana said, engrossed in the brown swirling liquid under her gaze.

It was only as Blaine left to go to a meeting with an agent about his EP that he slipped up. He had been sitting next to Kurt, talking like they usually would and laughing over breakfast muffins when he prepared to leave but instead of hugging like he might a friend, he leant down to kiss Kurt fully on the lips. Santana looked up from her coffee and Rachel seemed to inhale her cornflakes causing her to cough and splutter.

It was only a moment until Blaine realised what he had done and smoothly, like he had been doing this for years he walked over to Rachel.

"And Rachel, hope your day at rehearsal goes beautifully," he said and he kissed her on the lips, just as passionately as he had done Kurt. He walked over to Santana, who still had her mouth open and kissed her too.

"Hope you have a good day, Tana," he said smiling at her expression and leaving through the front door, seemingly oblivious to the vacant expressions of wonder he had left in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment was empty. Kurt looked around and fully appreciated the silence for a few golden moments before he frantically text Blaine.

**Apartment free. Get over here stat. Want you**.

Blaine was still in his meeting with an agent who was saying something about how they could really see the potential in Blaine's EP and would consider furthering his career if they could see him perform live. He invited them to a gig the following week and Blaine shook his hand, getting out of there as quickly as possible.

"What took you so long?" Kurt whined as soon as Blaine opened the door to Kurt's apartment. Kurt was standing by the entrance way as if he had been waiting anxiously for quite a while.

"I'm sorry the meeting took longer than I thought but I'm quitting tomorrow, anything you say…." He walked purposefully towards Kurt already hungry, already horny at the sight of him waiting and impatient. He took his lips, placed his hands around his neck and breathed through his nose. This was home.

The door opened behind them.

Rachel and Santana stood by the door in a line, mouths open and eyes wide. They had brought Artie with them for dinner and he sat in his wheelchair right by the door, completely wondering what had happened to them since his last visit.

Blaine recovered first.

He turned and walked confidently over to where they stood still open-mouthed.

"Nice to see you again Rachel," he said suavely and again with just as much passion as they had witnessed with Kurt, he sucked on Rachel's lips as she tensed. Santana seemed to expect and accept her fate and took the kiss gladly. As Blaine seemed to come closer to Artie in his bid to get out of the door to his own apartment, Artie wheeled himself backwards in alarm, worried that he was going to get the same treatment.

"What was that all about? What did I miss?" Artie asked as Blaine left.

"I don't know," Kurt said, trying for nonchalance. "Maybe he picked it up in Ohio, maybe he's become so desperate for love and affection that he's taken it from us."

Kurt really did his best to sound offended and annoyed by all the kissing but he knew he sounded pathetic. His lips still felt a little numb and his fingers flew to his mouth trying to chase the feeling. Rachel soon went to the kitchen to start dinner and Santana started talking to Artie like nothing had just happened and Kurt decided he would help Blaine feel less worried.

**No one suspected a thing. Good recovery, fantastic kiss xxxx**

* * *

The subject was finally mentioned as the four were grabbing coffee at their local coffee place.

"About this kissing," Rachel said after a pause, "It needs to stop, it makes me very uncomfortable and I don't care how starved for affection you are or how desperately you want a relationship with someone, you can't just hit on your friends and suck their face." She looked positively disgusted. Santana laughed.

"I'm all for getting your mack on, my fresh faced little hobbit, but Rachel's right, I don't want to be a substitute for real love," she said.

"Yeah it's really gross and makes me want to puke," Kurt said suddenly and so vehemently Blaine looked a little shocked and hurt. He recovered quickly.

"Sorry, you're right, it won't happen again," he said.

"It's ok my gay twinkle," Santana said stroking his arm and laughing. "If you need a little help getting dates just let me know."

"No no it's fine Santana," Blaine said, a little horrified at the suggestion. "I'll be fine." He offered a small little smile to Kurt who avoided his gaze and drank his coffee.

A little later, as soon as Blaine had wandered into Kurt's room after everyone had gone to bed, he whispered near Kurt's ear.

"I make you want to puke?" he smirked slightly and Kurt groaned in embarrassment.

"You know I didn't mean it," he said, hiding his head in his hands as Blaine started stroking the soft skin of his collarbone. "I said it to cover us."

"I know," Blaine continued to whisper, "I just really want you to tell me how I make you moan," he said as he teasingly wove his fingers around the skin he could see. Kurt closed his eyes in pleasure, already feeling aroused, already slightly overwhelmed. "I want to see you come undone and beg for more." Kurt moaned as Blaine's other hand came to rest on the obvious bulge in his jeans and he felt him press and move his hand beautifully. The moan bubbled out and he started to beg.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kurt and Blaine, Finn had decided the following night to finally propose to Rachel and declare his undying love and apologise for being so reticent. He really wanted to show he was ready and had considered the commitment properly, making sure he had grown up enough to ensure a happy life for Rachel in the future. She of course said yes.

"Finn proposed! Finn proposed!" was the cry Santana, Blaine and Kurt were greeted with when Rachel came bounding through her apartment door. They were watching reruns of 'Murder She Wrote' and instantly wanted to see what the ring was like and hear all the details. An engagement party of drinks and dancing for that night was soon decided upon and Kurt and Blaine madly text everyone they knew that still lived in New York. After dressing and being the last to leave, Kurt and Blaine hang back a bit, explaining they were sharing a cab to the bar.

"Can you believe Rachel and Finn are finally engaged?" Kurt asked a little in shock, "I mean I know they did so much more before but it feels real this time, like it really will happen."

"I know it really does," Blaine said. There was a pause, a crackle of something between them, dark eyes and they lunged forward again, desperate to feel.

"You know what else I can't believe?" Blaine said when they finally parted breathlessly. "I had to kiss Rachel and Santana whenever they saw us kiss. Imagine what would have happened if they came in on us when we were having sex!"

Kurt looked a little shocked at the image then he smiled.

"I'd rather not picture that," he said and in an effort to erase the picture, Blaine kissed him again and Kurt could feel his lips twitch as if in a smile.

It's like they were insatiable. Kurt thought maybe after a week or so it would have calmed down but they were just as horny and desperate for each other as when they were in Ohio. Blaine pressed Kurt back into the apartment and made quick work of his zipper as he went down lower and lower. Kurt could feel his knees weaken already and nowhere for him to lean or lie down.

"Oh fuck Blaine, I need, I want…."

"I've got you," Blaine said and he gently walked him to the kitchen counter then roughly turned him around causing Kurt to moan loudly, very glad no one was nearby. Blaine undid his pants and they fell to the floor as Kurt clawed up the counter with his hands in desperate need to hold on to something.

"Can I fuck you Kurt?" Blaine asked with just a hint of sweetness that made Kurt lean back to find Blaine's fingers already near his ass.

"Oh yes, oh fuck yes," Kurt shouted and Blaine did a little eager run to Kurt's bedroom where he knew he had lube. Blaine's finger was cool as it entered but Kurt was so desperate for more he hardly noticed and he instantly leant back on the intrusion and begged for two fingers.

"Fuck you're so hot," Blaine whispered, his eyes roving over Kurt's ass and taking in the sight of Kurt's fingers clawing up the kitchen counter. Two fingers became three then Blaine prepared himself to enter.

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt started chanting, his body knowing what was coming, his mind remembering.

Blaine entered slowly and took his time building up a steady rhythm and loving the sounds emanating from Kurt's mouth. They carried on for a while at a steady pace and it felt a little impersonal like this but oh so hot and Kurt leant back, no longer needing the slow steady pace and wanting more.

"Fuck me Blaine," he practically screamed, "Harder, faster!"

Blaine had never heard Kurt beg so beautifully before and he decided it was his new favourite sound as he did as instructed. He placed his hands on the small of Kurt's back, stroking the twin dimples he found there lovingly and Kurt seemed to love the touch as he mewled in pleasure. In all the time he'd known Kurt, Blaine had never allowed himself to imagine what his best friend would sound like during but he knew his brain could never conjure up something so amazing.

"You're so beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered in awe and it caused Kurt to pause slightly and instead of rutting backwards to meet Blaine's thrusts, he slowed slightly, enjoying the pleasure for what it was. He didn't really know what this was between them, had briefly considered that it might just be sex but as he came closer to that final glorious moment, he finally considered that it could be more.

"I'm close…." Kurt whined, suddenly not wanting it to end and despite his back facing Blaine, he had never felt closer.

Blaine reached around to stroke Kurt in time to his thrusts and Kurt's back arched and he came all over the kitchen counter, followed by a shout from Blaine, who came into the condom, whilst grabbing Kurt's hips to steady himself.

"Fuck, I better clean that up," Kurt said, as soon as Blaine slipped out of him and stumbled backwards. Kurt rushed to get a cloth and Blaine removed the condom and cleaned himself up. After a while, Kurt's frantic cleaning stopped, finally satisfied that it would pass a Rachel inspection and he looked up to find Blaine gazing at him, a slight blush to his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

"What…" Kurt began but he wasn't allowed to finish as Blaine kissed him softly, gently.

"You're amazing," Blaine whispered, mere inches from his lips. "I can't believe I'm doing this with you." He shook his head in amazement and Kurt smiled.

"You're my best friend," Kurt said, "Do you ever think it will feel strange?"

"No, we should have been doing this all along," Blaine said, slowly kissing again, just because he could.

* * *

They rushed to the bar just as soon as they looked reasonably presentable again and when they found everyone else, they looked at Blaine and Kurt strangely.

"What took you so long?" Santana asked, her eyebrow raised, "I thought you got a taxi when we did."

"We had to go back to get my jacket," Blaine said quickly and Kurt looked at Blaine and realised the mistake before he did.

"But you don't have a jacket," Santana said simply, looking Blaine up and down.

"Oh I'm so stupid," Blaine said, lifting his arms in the air for emphasis, "I did it again!"

There was a slight pause when Kurt thought Santana might say something more when Rachel suddenly decided she wasn't getting enough attention and announced that she would be singing karaoke in celebration tonight.

"I suppose she gets one night, right?" Artie whispered to Blaine who had hung back slightly. He nodded and smirked. And true to her word, Rachel stole as much of the limelight as she could, signing up to sing as often as allowed, including a long awaited duet with Finn to which everyone cheered when she announced to the room that they were engaged.

The beauty of Blaine's and Kurt's relationship was that they were already friends and it wasn't suspicious if they continued to chat and spend time together. They laughed and caught up with Artie, had conversations on their own, planned to sing something together and generally had a good time. They kept their intimate touches to a minimum to avoid suspicion but sitting side-by-side no one could see the gentle stroke of Kurt's fingers over the top of Blaine's denim clad thigh or the sigh that escaped Blaine's lips.

In a break from singing Rachel was laughing and joking with people that she had met at the bar and she gestured wildly to Kurt for him to come over. He did so with a slightly wary expression until he was introduced to a gorgeous guy that was leaning next to Rachel at the bar.

"Kurt this is Dominic," Rachel said eagerly and she practically bounced on her toes as both boys shook hands and smiled pleasantly. "This is the guy that I was telling you about," she said to Dominic, who nodded happily and smiled. It was quite obvious to Kurt that they had been talking about him and Dominic was impressed. Kurt didn't have time to feel flattered when he saw Blaine looking over at them from his seat next to Santana out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice to meet you," Dominic said, "Rachel says you've just had a successful first audition for Broadway – that's fantastic! I'm a singer but clearly not in the same league as you."

Kurt blushed slightly and waved the compliment away as Rachel crept slowly away in a not so subtle attempt to leave the two boys alone. She joined the others at their table.

"Who's that with Kurt?" Blaine asked, as soon as she sat down.

"Someone I started to chat to that turns out to be gay," Rachel said excitedly, "The best always do." She looked pointedly at Blaine as if to remind him of their drunken kiss and Santana laughed.

"I think you just turn them all gay Berry," she said to a hurt looking Rachel.

"So you set Kurt up with a random stranger," Blaine said appalled and surprised at the sudden hollow feeling of jealousy in his stomach.

"Not a random stranger," Rachel said indignantly, "He sings."

"Oh I forgot about that code of conduct for all singers – the one where they all agree to be perfect gentlemen and morally sound," Blaine sneered sarcastically.

Rachel pouted.

"He looks like he hates it," Blaine said, looking carefully at Kurt who was laughing politely to something that Dominic had said and Blaine blanched slightly when he stroked along Kurt's arm with affection. His stomach burned.

"Don't be silly," Rachel said, "It'll be good for him, he needs to get out more."

Blaine watched in silence until Kurt walked away from Dominic and the bar and came over with a fresh drink.

"Well?" Rachel asked, eyeing the drink, "Did he get you a drink?"

Kurt nodded slightly embarrassed and noticing Blaine's solemn expression.

"Did you get a date?" Santana asked eyebrow raised.

"No," Kurt said, "I've only just met him."

"But you like him?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah he's cute," Kurt said casually, avoiding Blaine's gaze altogether now as he allowed the lie to tumble out of his mouth.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said as she skipped to the bar. Speaking to Dominic quickly they then both turned to Kurt who blushed at their gazes and he prayed to someone he didn't believe in that she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

"Someone has a date," Rachel said enthusiastically as she took her seat again, "No need to thank me." She waved her hand in the air as if she was the Queen of England.

"What?" Kurt spluttered, "Why did you do that? Now I look like some kind of stupid kid that can't ask for himself."

"I just said you were shy," Rachel said looking offended.

Kurt looked defeated. There was no point trying to explain to Rachel the finer points of anything. He tried to smile at her instead and thank her for the effort.

Blaine and Kurt went to get drinks a little later and as they leant across the bar to wait, Blaine turned to look at him, a fake smile on his face. Kurt was surprised.

"Look about that date…." Kurt began.

"Oh don't worry about it," Blaine said, laughing in his attempt to sound nonchalant, "You and I? We're just goofing around, don't let me hold you back." He really was trying to sound casual and unaffected but Kurt looked at him carefully, trying to read him properly, his eyes mere slits.

"Well actually I was going to tell you that I was going to cancel but if we're just 'goofing around'," Kurt said, making the quotation marks, his body tense, "Then I will go."

"Good," Blaine said emphatically, "I wouldn't want you to miss out. Maybe I'll go out with him too." He paused as soon as the words left his mouth. He sounded so childish that he instantly wanted to take it back, to try to erase the hurt but pissed off expression on Kurt's face.

"Well I'll just go see if I'm still on for that date then," Kurt said once he'd received his drink and he left to talk to Dominic as Blaine watched and finally put his head into his hands.

Blaine watched all night as Kurt obviously flirted at the bar with Dominic. At one point nearly everyone it seemed could hear Kurt's peel of laughter ring out in the bar at one of his jokes and it made Blaine crazy. Something that had started as a little fun, fantastic sex, great conversation and a wonderful friendship, had Blaine realising he wanted so much more. He watched him laugh and noticed how beautiful and carefree he looked and Blaine wondered when things had gotten so complicated.

A little later, Dominic finally decided to leave early but not without a tender kiss to Kurt's cheek and a whisper to his ear that Blaine could only guess was a reminder of the date they had set the following night. Blaine thought he might be sick.

Kurt walked over once he noticed Blaine was on his own and leaning on the bar, clearly feeling sorry for himself.

"So are you really going to go on a date with that loser?" Blaine said, picking at the bar he was leaning on and avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Well you and I are just 'goofing around'," he said, sitting on a stool and making himself comfortable, "I thought I may as well 'goof around' with him."

There was silence for a few moments when Blaine continued to pick away at the wood.

"You know, I don't know if you've ever looked up the definition of 'goofing around' in the dictionary?" Blaine asked, Kurt only smiled and shook his head.

"Well I have," Blaine continued, "And the technical definition is 'two friends who care a lot about each other and have amazing sex'," Kurt laughed. "'And just want to spend more time together.' But if you have this new fangled dictionary that makes you mad at me, well we're going to have to get you my original dictionary." Blaine stood up a little proudly that he had managed to say all of that rubbish and make Kurt laugh and he waited.

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah we're ok," Kurt said still smiling and he stroked his arm slowly.

"I'm sorry I said all of that, I…" Blaine began.

"It's fine Blaine," Kurt said, "I get that this is strange. We've gone really fast haven't we?"

"Do you regret it?"

"God no," Kurt said, "It's been beautifully rushed."

He tried to surreptitiously whisper the last comment in Blaine's ear, which caused the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck to prickle with desire so they didn't notice Santana's beady eyes looking their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily Rachel spent the night with Finn, making their apartment suddenly free and Blaine and Kurt walked home, holding hands after the party had ended.

"Do you mind holding hands?" Kurt asked, gesturing between them and worrying his lip beneath his teeth. Blaine stopped them in the street and looked between them at their entwined hands.

"No, I love it, do you not want to hold hands?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I do, I definitely do, I was just worried that you didn't," Kurt exclaimed and they carried on walking in silence. After a while Blaine stopped again and turned fully to face Kurt on the street.

"This is silly. We shouldn't be worried about this kind of thing. We're best friends first and foremost, we should always tell each other everything."

"Ok," Kurt said slowly, "What do you want to say?"

"That we should be exclusive."

"Exclusive?"

"Yes," Blaine carried on, determined to be understood. "I know this has been rushed and not what we expected but I think tonight showed it all to me, Kurt. I got jealous tonight and I hated it. I know you don't really do relationships, that most of the time we just date casually but this feels different to me. I really hope it feels different to you," he whispered the last part, looking down at their hands together in the darkness.

"It does feel different to me," Kurt said just as quietly, "I guess I got scared that you didn't want what I wanted."

"See this is why we need to talk!" Blaine said laughing. "You want to be exclusive?" He seemed nervous, exposed and Kurt wanted to cover him sweetly with kisses and smooth all the worry lines away.

"I definitely want to be exclusive," Kurt said, smiling widely. "I've never wanted anything more."

"Awesome," Blaine said, beaming and he leant in for a kiss to seal the deal.

* * *

Rachel came home early from rehearsal the following day, just after lunch, feeling run down and sorry for herself. Trying to sing with a cold really wasn't happening and her vocal coach had finally sent her home with instructions to drink honey and lemon and sleep. She opened her mail on the kitchen table then wandered to Kurt's bedroom area thinking that Kurt might not have been at Vogue this afternoon. Kurt must have heard the rustle of the curtain because his soft voice could suddenly be heard.

"Come in," he said, breathlessly, "I've been waiting for you….."

Rachel assumed Kurt meant her and didn't really question the change in his voice, all turned on and needy. She opened the curtain abruptly and walked right in, screamed at the sight before her and promptly walked out.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, "Oh my god, oh my god!" She ran to the kitchen area covering her eyes and trying to calm her raging heartbeat as Kurt rushed out too, donning a dressing gown.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, "I was taking a nap."

"Since when do you take naps in that position?" Rachel said, practically screeching and then she winced at her sore throat. Kurt blushed a deep red and didn't know what to say.

"Oh Kurt, please tell me you were waiting for a guy? Please tell me you were waiting for a guy?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed a little too eagerly, glad that he could give a reason for sleeping naked with his legs wide apart. "I've been seeing a guy from Vogue."

"Ooh that cute one you mentioned a few weeks ago with the floppy hair and the tanned arms?"

"Yes," Kurt said emphatically, "That's the one."

"Right well I'll leave you to it," she said tapping her nose as if she could keep a secret. "I'll just grab some tea and go to bed."

Someone knocked on the door but it was merely a formality because Santana entered soon afterwards.

"Right well I want to hear all the juicy details later on," Rachel said, still talking to Kurt.

"What details?" Santana asked, "Tell Aunty Tana everything," she said sidling closer.

"Nothing to tell," Rachel said kindly, "Kurt will tell us when he wants to, let's leave him alone."

"Oh no fun," Santana said pouting and she plonked herself on the sofa and turned on the television.

"Hey, hey, hey…." Blaine said as he came in, eager and excited like a little puppy until he saw Rachel and Santana and his face fell. He was brandishing a bottle of champagne and was clearly hoping for Kurt to be in the position he had text him about half an hour ago. Blaine was nothing if not suave and excellent at thinking on his feet. He kept the smile on his face despite Kurt looking worried.

"I'm so glad you're all here," Blaine said excitedly, "I've just found out Brookes Brothers have released a new set of bowties!"

They all laughed, Kurt mainly out of relief that they hadn't noticed the cover-up and that Rachel hadn't put two and two together. As the night went on, Rachel going to bed early, no one seemed to really notice that Kurt's mystery guy never appeared and all three settled to watch a movie with Blaine's champagne.

* * *

The next day at the coffee shop, Rachel still off from her rehearsal and Kurt having finished at Vogue for the day, all three of them were having drinks. Rachel brought her tea over to where Blaine and Kurt were together on the sofa area.

"So Kurt when are we going to meet this new man from Vogue with the tanned arms?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Oh I think he's really shy, I don't think he's up for meeting everyone yet," Kurt said, glancing at Blaine from the corner of his eye. Both of them had discussed it that morning, deciding that they liked the secrecy, the fooling around behind everyone's back and wanted it to stay like that for the foreseeable future. It wasn't that they didn't want to admit it was more, it was just nice to have a relationship before everyone pounced and asked questions.

"Oh I don't care," Rachel said, sipping her tea, "I want to meet this guy that's the best sex you've ever had," she said coyly noticing how red Kurt was becoming.

"Rachel…." Kurt said, blushing impossibly harder. Over breakfast Rachel had insisted Kurt tell her everything and although Kurt was careful not to reveal Blaine's true identity he had gone over a few details of their sex life. It was actually nice to speak so candidly about it for once and Rachel had squealed in glee at finally being able to indulge in sexy gossip.

"Well well well," Blaine said, suddenly a lot more interested. "Tell me more about this great guy." Kurt looked uncomfortable. It was one thing to moan loudly during sex with Blaine, telling him how good he was but to discuss it to his face in the harsh light of day? Not so good.

Blaine started to laugh. "You said that?" he asked Kurt.

"I might have," Kurt said quietly, "Why is that funny?"

"Because I'm very happy for him," Blaine said matter-of-factly, "And you, you lucky dog!" He hit Kurt playfully as Kurt pulled a face. Thankfully Santana came in to moan about the photo shoot she had just done for a brand of soap she advertised and all attention was taken away from Kurt and his new mystery boyfriend.

* * *

The subject was mentioned again though as Blaine came into Kurt and Rachel's apartment that evening to find Rachel, Santana and Kurt all watching TV.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you a fashion related question?" Blaine asked innocently as he came into the living area.

"Yeah sure," Kurt said, a little surprised.

"You know if you're designing a new outfit using your drawing pad… does that mean your new secret boyfriend is better in bed than Adam?"

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed as Santana laughed. Kurt looked taken aback then slightly annoyed. "Does it?" Rachel asked after a suitable amount of time had passed. Everyone's interest was suddenly piqued. Adam and Kurt had been together for a year and eventually fizzled out but it was the only relationship Kurt had had during college.

"You know I think I'll respect the privacy of my new boyfriend," Kurt said calmly, looking pointedly at Blaine, begging him with his eyes to drop the subject.

"Why?" Blaine suddenly scoffed, "I mean if this guy was _me_, if it was _me_ that had learned that I was the best you'd ever had? I'd be going like this…."

And Blaine proceeded to do a little dance and boogie, waving his arms in the air. Kurt looked mortified.

It was only later, when Blaine had calmed down a little and had sneaked into Kurt's apartment and behind the curtain that he realised that he might have gone a tad over-the-top with his celebration. Kurt merely turned over when he realised Blaine was there in his bedroom.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"I don't feel like it tonight," he said calmly, "I have my second audition early tomorrow and I need my rest."

"See you in the morning before you go?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Sure, come over for breakfast," Kurt said then closed his eyes pretending to drift off to sleep.

The coldness continued the following morning. No one noticed, everyone going about their morning rituals and finding only a small amount of time to eat breakfast before leaving the apartment, but Blaine could tell Kurt was being deliberately aloof and emotionless. Blaine wished him luck for his second audition and Kurt was on his way.

Kurt came home later that morning after singing and doing a read-through and he was told they would be in touch in a few days. He'd only had a chance to put the kettle on before Blaine knocked out of courtesy and slid open the door. He looked determined and a little flushed as he entered, striding to the kitchen area where Kurt watched and waited.

"Maybe I got carried away before," Blaine said a little breathlessly, his eyes earnest, "But there's something you got to know. If I'm the best it's only because you made me the best."

"Keep talking," Kurt said smiling slightly.

"When we're together?" Blaine said, coming a little closer, "Oh. My. God."

"Really?" Kurt asked a little tentatively, enjoying the show.

"Oh my god…." Blaine moaned, giving a little impression of their combined bedroom noises. Kurt smirked.

"That good eh?"

"Oh yes…" Blaine said suddenly walking around the kitchen. "Now I think it would be wrong to stop that, don't you?" Kurt nodded in agreement, his face eager. "If we're that good, if the sex is that good we owe it to sex to keep going."

Kurt smirked again but looked slightly in awe of the gorgeous guy in front of him. Blaine's hair was a little loose and some curls had broken free and he looked a little desperate, his eyes wide.

"Oh well if we owe it…." Kurt said, as if it was inevitable and he grabbed Blaine quickly, kissing him fiercely.

"When's Santana going to be home?" Kurt said, gasping out each word.

"Not for hours," Blaine said still trying to reach the soft skin of Kurt's neck and his voice was nearly lost.

They managed to make it to Blaine's apartment, tumbling out into the hallway and eventually falling against his front door, before they fell apart only to be found again, the puzzle put together piece by piece.

* * *

The only trouble with having limitless sex was never knowing when to stop. Knowing that it was always available and that any time alone was precious, whenever they did notice they were by themselves, they became desperate and hands found each other, lips took and moans escaped. The coffee shop closet was no exception.

Blaine hadn't even noticed there was a closet in their most frequented coffee shop until Kurt's eyes lingered over the door then widened in front of Blaine. His body dripped with suggestion and Kurt waited until the coast was clear then opened the door and waited. Blaine entered a few minutes later when again no one seemed to notice and found Kurt panting in the dark, already eager. They found each other's lips in the darkness, messy and wet and Blaine quickly went lower, undoing Kurt's zip and licking his rapidly hardening cock. He teased him for several minutes until Kurt started to moan louder and louder, suddenly worried that he could be heard, he put his fist in his mouth to stop the noises. The darkness of the room suddenly made it so much sexier, the panting, the eager and needy hands, the canting hips. Blaine moaned and hummed around his cock for a few moments, sucking hard and taking all he could and Kurt came down his throat. Soon it was Blaine's turn and the fumbling and sloppy kisses ensued where Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue. Blaine came much quicker than Kurt, fucking his mouth and moaning though not loud enough to be heard outside. The heat of the stuffy room and the dank smell soon reminded them that they were in a public place and they started to get themselves together. Kurt left first and casually looked around the coffee shop as he wandered to his sofa seat and sat down as if nothing had happened. A moment later, Blaine did the same, nervously looking around to see if they had been spotted and started to drink his now cold coffee.

"Never done that before," Kurt said smiling, his voice muffled in his drink.

"Nope," Blaine agreed, the biggest grin gracing his flushed face.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark in Blaine's apartment as he stood by the sink, sipping his glass of milk and glancing at the clock on the wall which read 2 o'clock. A slight knock on the door and he knew who it would be as he turned and opened it quickly – Kurt stood there, quickly swooping in dressed only in a dressing gown and gave him a long kiss. Blaine knew it had only been a few hours but he already felt like he'd been in a desert for days so he drank Kurt up for all he was worth, until a door opened.

"Kurt?" Santana asked, bleary eyed and coming out of her bedroom with a confused expression. Blaine couldn't have pushed Kurt away fast enough. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock," Blaine said quickly.

"But it's so dark out," Santana said, still sleepy but quickly regaining her wits.

"Well that's because it's quite rare for you to see the dawn what with all your sleeping-in. Maybe all that sex with Brittany is starting to blow your mind, make you a little crazy?" Kurt asked with mock sincerity, going for a concerned and worried expression. Santana seemed to ponder this for a moment and then nodded as if Kurt was perfectly correct. She wandered back to her bedroom, barely acknowledging Kurt and Blaine and they breathed a sigh of relief that they had apparently got away with it.

"Messing around behind everyone's back is kinda getting more complicated now, don't you think?" Kurt whispered when the door was closed.

"I know," Blaine said but then he was suddenly struck with an idea. "Why don't we go away this weekend? We can be completely alone without worry and naked the whole time!" Blaine couldn't have looked more excited if he tried. Kurt beamed.

"That's a whole lot of naked," he said excited too.

"I could say I have an EP meeting and you could have some kind of vocal training for your new production?"

"That's if I get it," Kurt said, not getting his hopes up.

"You'll get it," Blaine said, "I just know it."

He took Kurt's hand in his and walked him slowly to his room.

"What about Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry, I happen to know she sleeps with ear plugs anyway when she's on her own."

Kurt followed him in and they closed the door behind them. He always liked it when Blaine led him anywhere – always feeling safe and content.

* * *

Kurt found out the next day that he did get the role and would start rehearsals in a month. He jumped around his apartment with Blaine and Rachel, squealing in happiness and hugging them both, Rachel soon giving her pearls of wisdom. Blaine smiled at Kurt, knowing that although he appreciated Rachel's advice, he would really be able to celebrate this weekend in style. They had decided on Atlantic City for their weekend getaway – far enough away and close to the coast so to feel like a proper holiday but close enough to New York so they could get the most out of their stay.

"Guess where I'm going this weekend," Kurt said excitedly as Santana, Rachel and Blaine were gathered around their kitchen table for a late breakfast the following day. "New Jersey for a vocal training session to prepare me for Broadway."

"Oh that's exciting," Rachel said, genuinely excited for her best friend, "Blaine is going to New Jersey too for a meeting with an agent."

"Oh," Kurt said, now sitting next to Blaine at the kitchen table, "Seems like Blaine's trip could have been in Boston or Philadelphia," he said looking pointedly at Blaine, whose eyes widened.

"I'm not in charge of where the meeting is," Blaine said, making it clear that Kurt was being suspicious, "I don't want people thinking it's not a real meeting, it's a _real_ meeting."

Rachel nodded in understanding and luckily Santana's phone rang, distracting her enough from the suspicious conversation.

* * *

That weekend Kurt and Blaine found themselves in their hotel room with an ocean view, looking out and smiling as Blaine's arm was swung around Kurt's waist.

"This is nice," Kurt said smiling at Blaine, who smiled in return.

"Yeah finally alone, no need to worry about who will walk in or how long we have together. We have the whole weekend to ourselves," Blaine said leaning in closer so Kurt could see the browns and greens of his eyes swirl and twinkle mischievously. Kurt captured his lips and sucked on Blaine's bottom lip making him moan. He pushed him backwards slightly so they were no longer by the window and closer to the bed where Kurt fell slightly with an oomph. He smiled into the kisses Blaine was giving him and true to their word earlier in the week, they shed their clothes and spent the entire weekend naked. They only showed courtesy to the staff when answering room service by wearing dressing gowns but Blaine never missed an opportunity to stare lasciviously at Kurt's naked form and appreciate what he knew would be tucked away and hidden when they returned. They watched movies, ate room service and spent their time staring, stroking soft sensitive skin and making each other come undone several times with few rests in between. It was perfect.

They finally ventured out of the hotel on Sunday afternoon, deciding they needed air and walking along the seafront at the ocean ahead of them. Leaving the hotel they bumped into Donald Trump in the elevator and although both tried to look nonchalant and carefree they giggled a little when he left. It was nice to be able to walk together, holding hands, talking and laughing and knowing that their relationship was so much more than just sex but soon going back to their room to soil the sheets once again.

They drove back that evening and couldn't help the saddened glances at their apartments, so close together but yet so far apart. Santana was out with friends and Rachel was finishing a late rehearsal so they could unpack and shower leisurely.

"I'm going to miss this," Blaine said wistfully as he washed Kurt meticulously with the soap suds, his eyes concentrating on the circular motions of his hands over pale silky skin.

"I know," Kurt said, feeling his eyes close under the sweet ministrations and warm water.

Blaine came closer to kiss the clean skin of his face as Kurt's eyes remained closed. The kissing, gentle and rhythmic, soon made Kurt hum in pleasure and Blaine kissed further down, reaching Kurt's sternum and protruding collarbone. It really was all Kurt's fault as he continued to hum in pleasure, Blaine suddenly desperate to make him moan again and relive their time that weekend. He worked himself lower, Kurt's eyes opening to find Blaine on his knees under the spray, his honey coloured eyes wide and beautiful, taking in the debauched face of his lover. Kurt could only moan in appreciation and wind his fingers in Blaine's wet curly hair.

Licking Kurt as if he was an ice cream treat, Blaine teased him until he was begging for more and moaning so loudly he was worried he could be heard through the bathroom walls. It was so slow, so tantalising gentle that Kurt shamelessly begged and writhed against the tiled wall, his fingers kneading Blaine's scalp. Blaine hummed in pleasure, never taking the whole shaft in his mouth, merely continuing the teasing licks and occasionally taking just the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue on the pre-come he could taste there. It was so slow, Kurt so desperate for more, the sensation overwhelming, he could barely register what was happening until his orgasm was nearly upon him. A stuttered moan escaped, a tightening in Blaine's hair and he was shooting all over Blaine's upturned face, his tongue taking some but not enough. As soon as he was done, Kurt completely spent and already feeling wobbly on his feet, he looked down at Blaine's upturned face – his pride at making Kurt moan so well, the come clearly shown in pearly drops along his cheeks and lips and his beaming smile – Kurt could only grin lazily and pull him up again. Blaine stood there, the marks of Kurt's satisfaction all over his face and Kurt gripped his shoulders slightly, preparing to bring him closer and lick him slowly. Blaine gasped a little at the new sensation under the shower head as Kurt licked him clean and let his hand wander down to where Blaine was waiting, so erect and patient. Blaine felt his eyes close as Kurt took him securely in hand, strength and power in the grip that drove Blaine wild, causing his hips to cant closer.

"Fuck, it won't take long," Blaine moaned, his eyes closed, his hand reaching out to touch the wall on one side of Kurt's face.

"Oh," Kurt whined slightly, "I like to watch you come, I love to watch you fall apart and take it. You're so good, you take it so well."

Blaine could only moan in response, his eyes closed as the intense pleasure threatened to overwhelm. Kurt knew him so well already, knew exactly what to say to make him come hard.

"Fuck!" Blaine nearly screamed as Kurt came closer, licking and biting his earlobe, Blaine stuttering forward as the final wave of pleasure overtook him and made his legs sag, his body threatening to fall on Kurt who rested against the shower tiles.

"Good?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"Fucking fantastic."

* * *

That evening when Santana returned to her apartment she shared with Blaine she asked how it went but could instantly tell from his relaxed posture and big grin that he had had a good time. Her eyebrows wiggled knowingly and she called him a dirty dog.

"That kind of weekend was it?" she smirked.

"You could say that," Blaine said smiling too. "I saw Donald Trump in the elevator too," he finished.

"And how is the comb-over doing these days?" Santana said laughing as they made their way over to see Kurt and Rachel for dinner.

"He's doing great thanks," Blaine said, laughing.

The following morning Santana answered a call for Blaine, having no problems with answering calls from his mobile and Blaine way beyond telling her off for her lack of social etiquette.

"The hotel called," Santana said as Blaine came out of the bathroom, "You apparently left some expensive moisturiser there and they wondered if you wanted them to post it. They don't normally bother but it looked really expensive they said." She smirked a little at Blaine. "I'm guessing this guy you met was a little like Kurt? You don't normally spend that much on your face, just your gel."

"Yeah it wasn't mine, I'll just leave it. I don't think the guy will miss it," he tried for nonchalance but Santana just laughed.

"You just sleep with them and leave 'em now don't you?" she said laughing and Blaine just blushed, knowing it was easier to let the comment slide then try for a reply or explanation.

Later on Rachel and Blaine were inside the apartment when Kurt returned from his day at Vogue, Blaine's meetings with his agent starting in earnest now they were on track to create his EP and lay down some tracks. Kurt got the low down on all that had happened with the EP from Blaine and went off to have a shower before dinner. Santana entered soon afterwards, bringing healthy takeout and smiling that she had another contract for a skin care product.

"Did Kurt tell you he bumped into Donald Trump while he was in New Jersey?" Rachel said excitedly to Santana after she put the food on plates. Santana looked up at Blaine who deliberately avoided her gaze and Santana simply nodded at Rachel who really expected Santana to show a little more excitement. Kurt came out of the bathroom then in only his dressing gown, clearly about to step into the shower and walked over to Rachel who was in the kitchen.

"Rach, can I borrow your moisturiser? I seem to have lost mine somewhere," Kurt said, Rachel nodding in agreement and finishing the food, completely oblivious to Santana's eyes which roved from Kurt and Blaine suddenly in complete understanding.

"Oh," she said, pointing at Kurt, who looked a little dumbfounded, "Oh," pointing at Blaine, who knew exactly what she was realising and before she could say another word, Blaine rushed her off to her bedroom, Kurt scurrying quickly behind them.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Rachel shouted from the kitchen, noting their quick exit but completely missing why.

"You?" Santana said as soon as they were behind her curtain, pointing at Blaine. "And you?" Pointing at Kurt who looked wide-eyed with worry.

"Yes," Blaine said simply and quietly.

"Yes," Kurt said, "But you can't tell anyone, no one knows." He tried pleading.

"Well," Santana said, her cool quickly returning, "I kinda suspected. I mean you weren't exactly subtle. What with the early morning glass of milk and the weekend away and don't even get me started on the casual looks and moony glances."

"Ok, ok," Kurt said, slightly peeved, "We want to keep it a secret though so…."

"Ok ok, my little gay twinkles I will but it might cost you a little," Santana said her expression one of planned mischief. Blaine and Kurt exchanged worried glances. Maybe it was time to come clean to Rachel after all.

"And Artie and Quinn will be all up on this top secret intel," Santana mused, "And Brittany will love it."

"No San," Blaine said, earnestly coming forward, "You can't tell anyone and we mean anyone."

"So no Brittany," Kurt explained emphatically.

"What?" she practically screeched, "You can't expect me not to tell her, I tell her everything."

"We mean it," Blaine said.

"But why? I don't get why you're so set on keeping this a secret? Are you ashamed? Is it just a 'friends with benefits' thing?"

"No of course not," Kurt said offended and hating that phrase.

"We just like the relationship going our way for a change. You know how much discussion it will start, how Rachel will react…. It's just nice to be on our own for a while. We'll tell everyone soon I promise."

She looked at both of them, their earnest faces pleading with her to keep their secret and she smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Ok, I'll do this for you, but remember – you owe me."

She left slowly, giving Kurt and Blaine an opportunity to glance at one another worriedly before Kurt decided they should probably join Santana and Rachel for dinner.

"Wait a minute," Blaine said, gently touching Kurt's elbow to hold him back. "Do you think we're making the right choice? I mean I'd tell everyone right now if you wanted to."

Kurt turned and took a look at Blaine, so sincere, his honey brown eyes wide and innocent, and he smiled.

"I know," he said, turning fully and going back to sit on the bed in front of them. "It's not that I don't want to tell everyone and definitely never think it's because of you. I'm not ashamed of you Blaine, I think you're amazing and can't wait to show you off as my boyfriend – I promise. I guess I just don't want people to think that I was so worried about what they all said – that I'll be alone with my cats and will never get married – I don't want them to think that I just chose the first gay friend I laid my eyes on."

"We're more than that though right?" Blaine said slightly worrying his lip beneath his teeth.

"Oh yeah definitely but I want it to be right and perfect when we tell everyone. I want to be able to tell them that it was special and that we're together for real. I also can't wait to see Rachel's face when she does finally find out," Kurt said smirking.

"Don't you think she might be hurt that we kept it a secret?" Blaine said.

"Maybe, but it won't be for much longer."

"Ok, if you're sure," Blaine said nodding and looking at his hands.

"Hey," Kurt said, coming forward and taking Blaine's hands in his, "If at any time you decide you want to come clean earlier, just let me know. You're really important to me Blaine."

Kurt's eyes, blue and clear, wide and earnest, looked at Blaine and smiled, which proved infectious until Rachel's dulcet tones could be heard through the curtain, reminding them of dinner and they laughed and went to join the others.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wanky," Santana smirked as she entered the apartment she shared with Blaine. The sight that greeted her was bordering on pornographic, the leather easy-chair used for so much more than lounging. Blaine and Kurt though fully clothed looked a little wide-eyed and debauched when they looked up to see the disturbance. Both had slightly open tops where lips had grazed soft skin and dark eyes which showed they were only a few seconds away from needing the bed. Kurt and Blaine quickly adjusted themselves upon realising Santana was there and Kurt went to pour drinks. He looked embarrassed, a hint of pink on his cheeks and he avoided Santana's inquisitive expression. Blaine, on the other hand, looked a little proud and walked more confidently towards her.

"Seriously though," she said, taking her painful shoes off and walking to the fridge to get a drink, "If I'm supposed to pretend that nothing's going on, you need to show me there's nothing going on, otherwise I'm all up on that and I'll pull up a chair." Kurt pulled a face and walked a little closer, shaking his head at Blaine in case he was interested in the idea. Blaine laughed.

"Ok, ok," Blaine said, trying to appease Kurt and Santana, "We'll tone it down."

"No just get a room," she said winking and taking her drink to her own room.

* * *

Thanksgiving came along and instead of spending it with family as was Kurt's custom, everyone seemed to decide to stay in New York. Rachel's dads were going on a cruise, so Finn stayed in New York too and Blaine's family were going to the Caribbean and although they invited Blaine, one look at Kurt made him think of staying behind. Once Santana heard they were all staying she quickly invited herself and Brittany and Artie, agreeing to spend Christmas with his mother instead, asked to spend Thanksgiving with them too. Kurt cooked with Rachel's help and they all started their own traditions of television to watch and games to play. Although they couldn't decide what to agree on, Kurt cooked too much food and every kind of potato that anyone could have asked for. Everyone was satisfied, everyone was stuffed.

"I can't move," Rachel whined as she attempted to turn on the television by the remote but gave up when she realised she'd have to lift her arm up.

"I know," Brittany said after a comfortable silence, "We should say what we're thankful for, you know as it's thanksgiving."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Most said they were thankful for family or friends, some said the beautiful fall weather. When it came to Blaine's turn he deliberately avoided Kurt's eyes but he announced to the room that he was thankful for love and although it wasn't new years yet, he wished and hoped that in the New Year he would find it. Everyone ahhed and awwed but Santana smiled to herself and noticed despite Kurt's turned down expression that he was smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"What about worst thanksgivings?" Brittany said, "What's everyone's worst thanksgiving?"

Everyone thought about it and Santana started to laugh.

"Ooh I know Artie's worst thanksgiving," she said giggling, "That time when Brittany put the turkey on her head to scare him. She came into the choir room and as he wheeled himself in, I'd never seen him look so frightened. I thought you'd have a heart attack," she said pointing to Artie, who looked like he might be sick at the memory.

"You never did say why turkeys scare you so much," Kurt said and Artie began the story of when he was a child and he'd had a dream that the turkey he was to have with his mum the following day, came alive and spoke to him, begging him to keep him alive. He'd never been able to eat them since and always looked a little closely at it, just in case it spoke to him. Everyone laughed in sympathy.

"Well that's Artie's worst, what about you Blaine?" Santana asked. Kurt looked a little worried at his best friend and his lover. He already knew the story.

"When my parents split up," he said sadly, "They had only just decided to divorce when thanksgiving came along and to keep the semblance of normality they thought it would be best to have a family thanksgiving. They couldn't get past the first course without bickering and it escalated into a bigger fight. I ended up in my room watching films loudly to cover the noise."

Kurt stroked his arm in sympathy knowing it was a painful memory and although Santana and Blaine thought nothing of it, they didn't notice everyone's eyes trained on the small gesture. Everyone eventually swapped silly stories, funny memories and happier times and after a while, stomachs felt a little emptier and pie was dished out. No one really noticed Blaine slip out a little later, apart from Kurt who watched as he finished the washing up. He gave him some time, then while everyone was watching a movie he slipped out too and wandered over to Blaine's apartment that he shared with Santana.

"You ok?" Kurt asked as he walked in. Blaine was sitting in his big reclining armchair. He looked so small in its oversized brown leather and Kurt came over to sit on the arm of the chair and stroke Blaine's hair where a few curls had escaped its gelled confines.

"Yeah, just rang my mum to see how she was," Blaine replied, closing his eyes as Kurt continued to weave his magic and relax him.

"How is she?"

"She's ok; Cooper came home for Thanksgiving and will be leaving tomorrow so I think I'll visit in the next few days."

"That's a good idea," Kurt said, "Did you ring your dad?"

"Yeah, just a short conversation this time, he's enjoying time with his new younger family so I didn't want to intrude."

Kurt knew of Blaine's half-sister and his step-mum but they didn't discuss it often. Kurt knew enough to know that Blaine felt excluded in the new family as if his dad just wanted the chance to start again and forget he had left mistakes behind.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kurt asked quietly as Blaine's eyes remained closed. "They're watching a film next door if you wanted to join us?"

"No, I'll be ok here thanks," Blaine said, finally opening his eyes and looking up at Kurt adorably. "Thanks for the offer but I think I just need some time alone, if that's ok?"

"Of course it is Blaine," Kurt said, still stroking the nape of his neck, "If you change your mind, I'm only a door away."

They kissed chastely and Kurt left Blaine sad in his chair, left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, people falling asleep on the sofa watching the final parts of the movie and Kurt kept watching the clock and the door to see if Blaine would eventually join them. When he still hadn't entered the apartment as the credits rolled, Kurt decided to go to find him again. As Santana had brought a turkey too, explaining that you could never have enough turkey, they had one that had remained in the fridge, cold and white. With the others busy in other rooms or distracted by television, Kurt quickly slipped it out of the fridge and left the apartment. Taking a deep breath he took out all the insides and placed it on his head, trying to breathe through his mouth so he couldn't smell too much of the dead bird's insides. The thought almost made him gag. He knocked on the door of Blaine's apartment and waited.

"Kurt?" Blaine said incredulously as he opened the door, "What are you doing?"

"Wait, wait," Kurt said, his voice muffled inside the turkey. He put the fez on the turkey's head and stood patiently.

"Kurt, I know what you're doing but I don't think I'm in the mood, I don't think this will work."

"No, look…." Kurt continued as he placed oversized yellow sunglasses on the turkey's head, the ensemble complete. Blaine, previously determined not to laugh, couldn't help a smile that stretched his face, unbeknownst to Kurt who remained inside the turkey.

"I'll bet this will work," Kurt said and he began to shimmy as only Kurt knew how and he turned around shaking his tush and Blaine started to laugh. He loved that Kurt was doing this to make him laugh, loved how he cared and wanted to make him feel better and he laughed louder.

"You're so great," he said amidst his laughter, "I love you." The laughter died on Blaine's lips as Kurt froze, mid-shimmy and he turned slowly to face Blaine behind the turkey.

"What?" Kurt said slowly, his head ridiculous behind the turkey and the sunglasses and the hat.

"Nothing, I said you're great, then I stopped right there," Blaine said, slightly panicked, worried he'd said it too early, would scare Kurt off.

"You said you loved me," Kurt said, "I can't believe this…"

Blaine just waited in silence.

"You love me," Kurt said slowly and Blaine knew the game was up.

"Yes I do love you," Blaine said quietly and he took Kurt's hand to stop him from turning. "Is that ok?"

"Of course it is Blaine," Kurt said, "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Blaine, I know this started off as a casual fling but you're my best friend, always will be and I've been falling for you for quite a while."

"Me too," Blaine whispered.

"Well then," Kurt said a laugh in his voice, "Can I take this turkey off my head? It really smells in here!"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and follows – I appreciate you all. Two chapters left I think.


	8. Chapter 8

"Remind me again why we can't tell Kurt and Blaine?" Santana said as they wandered the apartment that overlooked Kurt and Rachel's apartment across the street.

"Because they'll be hurt that I want to move out, it ruins the dynamic," Rachel said kindly as she inspected the space behind a radiator. Finn had wandered out to get an application form. He had done his cursory inspection and found it met his standards but he knew Rachel would be harder to please.

"They're going to expect that you want to move in with Finn now you're engaged, they'll understand," Santana said a little amused that she thought otherwise, "They'll be happy for you."

"Well there's no harm in me looking for a new place and this one is so close and I'll be able to see them across the street, wave to them from the window. It'll be fun," Rachel said. "We could even do that telephone thing where I have a can and Kurt has a can and there's string in between and we could talk," Rachel said excitedly as she tried to describe it all with her hands.

"Or you could do the _actual_ telephone thing," Santana quipped like she was explaining something to a five year old.

"Yeah there is that," Rachel said sadly, knowing that was not nearly as much fun.

"But you're ok with moving in with Finn?" Santana asked after a while, her voice muffled inside the wardrobe she was investigating.

"Tana you're not supposed to snoop in their things," Rachel said worriedly, "And yes I want to move in with Finn. We're finally ready, finally taking things at the right speed. I don't want to mess this up with rushing."

"Good, though I love a good wedding," Santana said as she emptied a drawer.

"I wonder what Kurt's doing with his time off," Rachel said as she wandered to the window to check for herself, not noticing Santana's smirk as she could imagine exactly what Kurt and Blaine might be doing with their time off when the apartment was free.

"Right I'm going to use their bathroom," Santana said walking away as Rachel pulled a face standing by the window.

"Oh there's Kurt and Blaine," Rachel said loud enough for Santana to hear from the bathroom, "Kurt and Blaine!" she shouted and waved, expecting them to hear or see her with the loud crowded street in between them. "Hey you guys!" she continued to shout.

Kurt and Blaine, completely oblivious to Rachel across the way were finally realising they probably didn't have much time alone and should use it wisely. Blaine started taking Kurt's shirt off, as they stood near their window and kissed along his protruding collarbone as Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt.

"Uh," Rachel said as soon as she realised what was happening. Her sounds got louder and louder as she watched the scene unfold, more clothes pile onto the floor, more kisses, more nakedness and expressions of pleasure. Santana inevitably came rushing out.

"Uh, uh, uh, Kurt and Blaine! Kurt and Blaine!" Rachel squealed then realised she was continuing to watch as love making started and she saw way too much of her best friends.

"My eyes! My eyes!" she screamed, covering them quickly and turning away.

"Rachel, Rachel," Santana shouted at the same volume as Rachel was using, forcing Rachel to turn away from the window. "It's ok, it's ok."

"No they're DOING IT!" Rachel shouted again, pointing at the window.

"I KNOW!"

"YOU KNOW?!"

"Yes, I know but Finn doesn't know and he can't know so you have to stop screaming!" Santana screamed, grabbing hold of Rachel's arms to calm her down.

"Why are you screaming?" A confused Finn said as he walked back into the apartment.

"We're just so happy that you might get this apartment!" Santana squealed coming closer to Finn so he wouldn't see Kurt and Blaine through the window but Finn came a bit closer to Rachel.

"Actually it looks really good," he was saying coming closer to the window and Rachel suddenly jumped up, further away from the window, forcing Finn to turn his back on what Kurt and Blaine were doing on the other side of the street.

"Woooh hoooo!" Rachel shouted, jumping in excitement and clapping her hands like a seal.

"Join in with us!" Santana squealed, jumping.

"Woooh hoooo!" Finn suddenly shouted and jumped too, thinking _what the hell, I'll join in anyway._

* * *

"You mean all that time that Kurt said he was doing laundry or grocery shopping or when he was on the phone to his friend in Canada and said he didn't want to be disturbed in his room?" Rachel said as she put sugar in her coffee and walked over to a sofa with Santana in their usual coffee house.

"Doing it, doing it, phone doing it," Santana said as if she was checking off a list. Rachel gasped in surprise as if she couldn't believe it. Her eyes had told her otherwise.

"So they know that you know but they don't know I know?" Rachel said.

"Yep and they definitely don't want Finn to know because he's protective of Kurt and might find it a little strange that they've been keeping it a secret."

"But he'll be fine with it, I know he will," Rachel said as if she thought Kurt was beyond crazy.

"I know that and you know that but Kurt is strange about these things," Santana said, "Oh and Brittany knows because I told her." Brittany walked in and ordered a coffee.

"You told her?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, they asked me not to but I couldn't keep a secret with the person I love but they don't know that Brittany knows."

"Well maybe we should just tell them that we know," Rachel said sensibly as Brittany sat down and Santana filled her in. "I mean loads of us know now, it seems silly to keep it a secret."

"Orrrr," Santana said slowly, "We could have a little fun of our own."

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time they say they're doing laundry, we give them a bunch of laundry to do," Santana said.

"Ooh I would enjoy that," Brittany said, her mind suddenly creating images of all the mischief they could commit.

"I don't know…." Rachel said, "Maybe we should just tell them."

"No I like Santana's idea best," Brittany said, "You can use your position as housemate to spoil their fun and I can use the best tool in my box." She waited a suitable time for them to guess but Rachel and Santana looked a little blank.

"My sexuality," she continued, "I mean Kurt and I once had a brief affair, I could suggest we continue it."

"I don't know if he'll buy that," Rachel said sceptically, "I mean you're both in gay relationships."

"But I can be very persuasive, I promise it'll work," Brittany continued.

Kurt walked in having just come from a rehearsal and he looked absolutely exhausted. He waved slowly in greeting and waited for his order at the counter.

"Watch and learn my pretties," Brittany said as she wandered to where Kurt stood by the counter.

"Kurt that jacket looks great on you," Brittany said and Kurt's face lit up.

"Really? Thanks Brit," he said.

"Yeah the material is really soft," she said, feeling along his arm in pleasure, "Ooh hello Mr. Bicep," she said squeezing his upper arm. Kurt looked a little confused. "Have you been working out?"

"Well I try to squeeze things," Kurt said nonchalantly, a little uncomfortable as Brittany giggled flirtatiously at his little joke.

"Are you ok?"

"Well if you really want to know…. Oh no I can't tell you this," Brittany said getting all coy and embarrassed.

"It's me, Brit," Kurt said kindly, "You can tell me anything."

"Well actually you're the one person I can't tell this to and the one person I want to tell the most," she said cryptically. Kurt just looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"I think it's just that I haven't been with a guy in so long and now I'm with Santana I think maybe I've been missing that and I know we were great together even though it was so long ago and for such a short time. Sometimes you don't even realise you're looking for something until it's right there in front of you, sipping coffee…" Kurt looked down at his own cup of coffee in his hand. "Oh no, have I said too much?" Brittany asked, worrying her lip. "Just something to think about – I know I will." And she walked back to Santana who was trying to hold her giggles in, as she took in Kurt's confused and worried expression.

* * *

"How did you get to be so cute?" Blaine asked as they were lying in bed that night. He was stroking the soft skin on Kurt's chest in circular patterns and just watching him as if he was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"Well, my grandfather was Swedish and my grandmother was actually a cute little bunny," Kurt said jokingly and Blaine laughed, kissing him languidly on the lips.

"Well now you're even cuter," he said.

"That's actually a popular opinion today," Kurt said, recalling the earlier conversation with Brittany. Blaine just looked confused. "The weirdest thing happened at the coffee house earlier. I think Brit was hitting on me."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, laughing slightly.

"She was totally flirting with me: touching my bicep, laughing at my pathetic jokes, hinting. I'm telling you, she thinks I'm sexy." Blaine laughed.

"That's not possible," he said still laughing.

"Ow," Kurt said looking mock sad.

"No I mean Brittany's with Tana; I don't think she'd cheat."

"No I know that, but she did remind me of the time we dated like years ago and kissed. I think she misses being with a guy."

Blaine thought about it for a moment. He knew Brittany questioned whether she was truly a lesbian or was bisexual but he knew that she loved Santana and he was always under the impression that she was the kinda gal who loved who she was with regardless of gender. He humoured Kurt as they cuddled up but secretly thought he must have got it wrong.

* * *

A couple of days later they were all free late afternoon and hanging out in Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

"Kurt do you fancy seeing a movie with me and Brittany?" Rachel asked as she looked at the listings.

"Actually I need to do laundry," he said with a pretend expression of regret. The others knew better. "Blaine do you fancy doing it with me?"

"Yeah I'll do it with you," he smirked slightly.

"Hang on a minute," Rachel said as she went to her own room and she came out a moment later carrying the biggest bag of laundry Kurt had ever seen. "You don't mind do you? It would really help me out a lot." Kurt pulled a face.

"I don't think I have enough quarters," he said.

"Oh that's ok, I have loads," and Brittany pulled a big bag of quarters out of her bag like she was Mary Poppins.

"We better go if we're going to catch that movie," Rachel said to Brittany but as Brittany moved past Kurt she stroked and squeezed his ass, causing Kurt to jump a little in surprise. Blaine, who was standing by the fridge, saw the whole encounter.

"Miss you already," Brittany whispered in Kurt's ear and the girls walked out.

"Did you see that with the inappropriate and the pinching?" Kurt squealed as soon as the door closed.

"Actually I did."

"So now do you believe me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine paused for a long time and then realisation seemed to hit him.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "She knows about us!"

"What?"

"Yeah she knows and she's trying to mess with us, that's the _only_ explanation!"

"But what about my pinchable butt and my straining biceps?" Kurt said and Blaine took a moment to let his eyes wander over his fine form and he sighed.

"Kurt while all of that is true, she is in love with Santana," he reasoned and Kurt thought for a moment.

"She knows!"

They raced over to Blaine's apartment where they found Santana flicking through bad television.

"Brittany knows about us!" they exclaimed in unison as they opened the door.

"Well I didn't tell them!" Santana said defensively.

"Them?!"

"Yeah Rachel and Brittany but it doesn't matter now because everyone knows and we can tell Finn and everyone's happy. I can go back to knowing nothing."

"Unless…." Blaine said, a plan hatching in his mind.

"They think they're so slick messing with us," Kurt said clearly annoyed that he had fallen for it even for a moment. "But you see they don't know that we know that they know." Blaine looked a little more confused then realised.

"Ahhh the messieurs become the messies!"

* * *

Santana, Brittany and Rachel were watching a rom-com later that night and the phone rang. Kurt asked to speak to Brit.

"Hi Brittany," he said in a calm collected voice that oozed sex, "I've been thinking of you all day."

"What?" she said suddenly worried.

"Well you know that thing you said before," Kurt couldn't find it in himself to spell it out, Blaine was standing right there. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. You know Blaine's apartment is free right now, maybe you should come over. You can feel my bicep or maybe more," he teased. Brittany was shocked that he had caved so early.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," she said quickly and hung up. Kurt decided it had been a success.

"Oh my god, he wants me to come over and feel his bicep or more!" she exclaimed to Rachel as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Are you kidding? I can't believe he would do that to Blai-" Rachel stopped and realised. She turned slowly to face Santana who was trying to remain engrossed in the movie but failing miserably.

"Tana…." Rachel said, "Do they know we know?"

"No," she said simply, trying to look innocent and failing.

"Santana?" Brit said.

"They know you know."

"Oh I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed, "I can't believe those two!"

"They thought they could mess with us?" Brit said with a glint in her eye, "They thought they could mess with _us_? But they don't know that we know they know they know," she said easily.

"And Santana you can't say anything," Rachel said.

"Even if I wanted to," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders and looking annoyed.

Brittany got ready in her most alluring outfit and Santana prepped her. She gave her a bottle of wine and two glasses and she started to walk over to Blaine's apartment which she knew housed Kurt. Kurt on the other side with Blaine was being prepped too. He was wearing his tightest outfit and Blaine ran to hide in the bathroom so he could hear it unfold.

Brit knocked on the door as Santana and Rachel stood outside to listen in.

"Brittany," Kurt said in his most sexy voice, causing Santana and Rachel to stifle their giggles in the hallway.

"Kurt," Brit said simply, "I brought wine." She poured them two glasses.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked as she shakily poured the wine.

"Nope," she said confidently, "I want this to happen."

"Me too," he said quickly.

They nearly downed the glass of wine that Brittany had poured and smiled at each other.

"I'll put on some music," Kurt said quickly.

"Maybe I'll dance for you," Brit said and she did as soon as Kurt put on the song. Kurt looked a little perplexed like he wasn't sure what to say or do so he watched.

"You look good," he said nervously as she continued to dance.

"Thanks," she said, "Say things like that and it makes me want to rip that shirt right off," she said confidently, eyeing said shirt as if she wanted to rip it off with her teeth. Kurt gulped.

"Maybe we should take it into the bedroom," he said, his voice shaking slightly but he would be damned before he'd let her win. Brittany looked a little shocked.

"Really?"

"You don't want to?"

"Oh no I do want to but first I want to take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me."

"Well that would be nice," Kurt said gulping nervously and looking like he might be sick. "I'll go get the lotion."

Kurt escaped into the bathroom where Blaine was hiding.

"She's not backing down, she wants me to put lotion on her," he whined, panic clear in his face.

"She's bluffing," Blaine said, a competitive glint in his eye, "We won't back down either."

"He won't back down," Brit was saying to Rachel in the hallway. Santana came out of Kurt and Rachel's apartment, looking exasperated.

"Aren't you done yet? I want to sit in my apartment," she whined.

"Look at it this way," Rachel said, "The quicker Brit's done with this, the quicker it'll be out in the open and you get to have your apartment back."

"Ooh good point," Santana said, "Show him your bra," she said, ripping Brittany's top open quickly revealing her bra. "Kurt's scared of them."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one time he had to change you into your pyjamas when you were drunk. His face was hilarious!" Rachel said giggling to herself.

Brit came back in as Kurt was chucked out of the bathroom holding lotion so she was near the door.

"Oh you're going?" Kurt asked.

"Not without you _lover_," Brittany quipped seductively. She came closer to Kurt, eyeing her bra to draw attention to it. Kurt's eyes bulged slightly and he gulped again. "So this is my bra."

"It's very very nice," he said nervously. "Well come here," he said with mock confidence remembering the prep talk Blaine had given him in the bathroom. "I'm very happy we're going to have all the sex."

"You should be, I'm very bendy." She came closer. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Not if I kiss you first." And Kurt grabbed her waist. It didn't matter, he thought, he'd done this bit before, it would be easy. Brit grabbed the other side of his waist and they came closer still. They leant in agonisingly slowly until they were mere millimetres apart and Kurt could feel Brit's breath on his lips.

"Well I guess there's nothing left but to kiss," Kurt said.

"Here it comes," she said as their lips touched but Kurt had a sudden image of Blaine waiting behind the bathroom door and he couldn't continue.

"Ok ok, you win," he exclaimed as he parted from Brit in a hurry. Brittany beamed in celebration. "I can't have sex with you."

"And why not?" she said.

"Because I'm in love with Blaine!" he exclaimed and the door opened to reveal Blaine coming out slowly, his mouth slightly open.

Santana and Rachel came in too.

"That's right!" Kurt continued to exclaim, "I love him," he said pointing at Blaine who was coming closer. "I love Blaine."

Blaine had come really close now and was smiling widely.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said calmly as they were face-to-face.

"I love you too Kurt," he said and they kissed for all to finally see.

"I thought you guys were doing it," Brittany said beaming, her eyes twinkling, "I didn't know you were in love." Kurt and Blaine beamed. They could finally say it, it didn't matter who knew. They were in love.

"Hats off to Brit," Kurt said after a while, almost like when he conceded her win for senior class president and he shook her hand as he hugged Blaine to his side. "Quite the competitor. And may I say your bra is still showing." Brit corrected the top issue quickly.

"Everyone knows," Santana said still smiling despite all the mushy, "Everything can go back to normal."

"Actually Finn doesn't know and we'd appreciate it if no one told him just yet," Blaine said.

"I really think he'd be fine with it," Rachel said.

"I want to tell Finn when I tell Dad and Carole and I know Finn can't keep a secret. It won't be long I promise," Kurt said.

* * *

The following day Finn was showing his new apartment to Artie and was describing where his belongings were going to go and what they were going to buy for their first apartment together. Kurt and Blaine, enjoying the sex by the window so high up from the street a few days before, had no qualms with doing it again. Kurt started to kiss along Blaine's neck just under his ear in that spot he knew drove him wild and Blaine started to undress Kurt, pressing him against the window.

"What?" Finn suddenly said as he walked closer to the window. "What are you doing to my little brother? Urgh, no one wants to see that…."

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! One more chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Blaine! Blaine!" Finn shouted as he stood outside Kurt's apartment door banging to be allowed in. "I saw what you were doing to my little brother through the window, I saw what you were doing!"

Finn didn't sound angry, just like he wanted answers. Blaine parted from Kurt like he had been burnt and looked panicked.

"Well we had a good run didn't we?" he started, "What four or five months? That's pretty good don't you think? I'll be going now." He went to madly escape out the window of the top floor apartment until Kurt held his back.

"What are you doing? Don't be crazy," Kurt said laughing and quickly doing his shirt up though it was now crooked. "I can handle Finn."

He opened the door calmly, a scared looking Blaine stood behind him cowering.

"What's up bro?" Kurt asked casually and Finn looked momentarily confused.

"What? Is that all you've got to say?" He pointed to Blaine when his eyes alighted on him.

"You!" he said a little more aggressively, "What were you doing to my little brother pushed up against that window?" He pulled a face and came closer which made Blaine take several steps back, almost as if he thought Finn might chase him around the table.

"Woah, woah," Blaine said a little panicked, his hands raised in surrender. Rachel, Brittany and Santana came in from Blaine's apartment wondering what the commotion was.

"What's happened?" Santana asked.

"I think, I think… Finn found out about us," Blaine said sarcastically and Rachel came closer to Finn in case she'd need to support him.

"He's right there, dude," Brittany said warningly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't be silly," he said, "Look we're not just messing about Finn, I love him. I love Blaine."

There was a beat of silence while Finn seemed to be taking in the new information.

"It's true," Blaine said more confidently now, "I love him too."

Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine, his eyes taking in the picture of them hugging sideways and supporting each other. His face broke out into a grin.

"You love each other?" he asked laughing, "Wow this is amazing! When did this happen?"

"Oh it's been going on for ages, I thought you'd never find out," Santana said rolling her eyes but Finn's face fell.

"You mean you all knew?"

"Of course," Santana said, "I found out first of course but you were definitely the slowest of all. Just like high school it seems."

"Tana," Kurt said warningly, making a sign to cut it out.

"Whatever dude," Finn suddenly said, his face breaking out into a grin at the news again, "This is awesome. I've thought for ages you'd make a good couple."

They all ate take-out a little later, watching movies and laughing and it was nice, as Blaine and Kurt would occasionally look at each other and realise – they could be naturally affectionate now and not have to worry, not have to hide and no one would bat an eyelid. There were occasional smiles exchanged behind their backs but altogether they were right where they belonged.

* * *

Kurt's only worry was introducing Blaine again to his dad but he needn't have sweated the small stuff. Kurt asked if he could invite Blaine back home one weekend, Burt already knowing the poor relationship Blaine had with his own parents and they must have had an inkling because as soon as Kurt and Blaine arrived, they grinned.

"It's about time," Burt said laughing as they came in together, deliberately set apart and showing no affection.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked incredulously as soon as they sat on the sofas.

Burt wouldn't give his secret away but Kurt was so much happier and there was such a lightness about him now that it seemed to ooze out of him. Blaine was as welcome as ever and although Blaine would feel a slight adjustment was needed, he was always part of the family, nothing changed now.

* * *

Life seemed to continue. Finn and Rachel moved out together, causing a permanent space to appear in Kurt's apartment and Blaine easily moved in. Santana officially moved in with Brittany and it had seemed like this had always been the arrangement. Six people now occupied three apartments rather than two.

There was marriage in Kurt and Blaine's future, children and successful jobs where they would come home to each other after difficult days. Achieving dreams is never as easy as it seems but they found out that what counts is the person you spend that time with, not how you fill it. It was amazing how quickly they settled but really it was as if they should have been doing this all along and the fight to get there, the secrets and the lies were all worth it because they ended up with the prize.

It was after one such busy day, take-out ordered because they were too busy and tired to cook, that they sat snuggled next to each other on their sofa, too tired even to put the television on.

"It's like we've found our way home, isn't it?" Kurt said as he appreciated the stillness and the warm embrace.

"It's where I've always wanted to be," Blaine said, smiling before leaning in sweetly for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's short but I thought that was the best way to end it. Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews – I really appreciate you all.


End file.
